Slave
by Fascinatemyself
Summary: UA. Je pense que le titre est clair : Teresa, une jeune esclave, est rachetée par Jane, un riche homme contre l'esclavage. TRADUCTION d'une fiction de ShunKickShunKers.
1. Chapter 1

_Aloha tout le monde !_

_Oui je sais j'en suis encore à parler comme à Hawaï, mais si vous êtes pas contente vous n'avez qu'à partir hein ! Non mais ! Bref, en attendant d'avoir fini le chapitre 2 de Code Red, j'ai décidé de vous poster le premier chapitre d'une magnifique fiction, qui n'est (hélas) pas de moi. En effet, elle est originellement en anglais, et je me suis attelée à la traduire avec l'accord de ShunKickShunKers, son auteure. Voici donc pour vous une histoire Mentalist complètement AU, et complètement Jisbon bien sûr !_

_Disclamer : Rien n'est de moi, les personnages sont la propriété de CBS, et l'histoire est à ShunKickShunKers. Enfin bref vous savez tout ça, sinon qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de Jane s'il nous appartenait hein ?_

_

* * *

_

**Slave**

**1.**

Le murmure de la foule, des bruits indéfinissables, l'air chargé de poussières, quelques voix çà et là. Tout était mélangé en un fouillis incompréhensible. Elle n'écoutait presque pas ce qu'il se disait. Elle avait faim, était épuisée, et ne désirait qu'une chose : que ce cauchemar cesse.

« Allez ! Dépêchons, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Pendant les trois derniers jours, elle n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures, ni beaucoup mangé, ni pu se laver Mais elle n'était pas la seule dans cette situation. Une cinquantaine de personnes, elle comprise, attendaient dans cette petite pièce. Leurs habits étaient plutôt propres quoiqu'en lambeaux –personne ne s'occupait (beaucoup) d'eux. Ils portaient tous ce maudit collier numéroté à leur cou. Leurs poignets étaient attachés dans leur dos, et ils étaient tous là, priant pour une seule chose : partir loin, très loin de cet enfer. Malheureusement, il n'existait que deux façons de s'en sortir, et elle n'aimait ni l'une ni l'autre : être vendu, ou mourir.

Le contremaître –un grand homme bien bâti, dont les épaules étaient recouvertes par une courte cape- cria, faisant claquer son fouet dans le vide.

« Venez mes beautés, souriez du mieux que vous pouvez et soyez gentilles, ou du moins donnez-vous-en l'apparence ! »

Alors que toute la masse de haillons se déplaçait vers la porte, quelques gardes s'autorisèrent à rire sans retenue.

« Hey Tessa ! L'appela un des portiers. Tu ferais bien de vite revenir, qu'on puisse s'amuser ce soir »

Elle frissonna mais ne se retourna pas. Elle allait encore une fois trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Et cette fois, elle réussirait, se promit-elle.

Ils furent séparés en groupes de cinq sur trois rangées, suivant leur âge, leur sexe et leur couleur de peau. Elle, fut mise à l'écart des autres, derrière et masquée par d'épais rideaux gris. Là, une cage en barreaux d'acier l'attendait, assez grande pour qu'elle puisse se tenir debout. Elle fut détachée puis jetée sans ménagement à l'intérieur, et on verrouilla bien derrière elle. Un garde armé d'une lance se tenait assez proche, gardant un œil sur elle.

« Tu ne seras pas si chanceuse cette fois-ci Tessa. Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Le Boss a quelqu'un de spécial qui pourrait être intéressé par toi et il veut être sûr que tu n'essayeras pas de t'enfuir à nouveau. »

Le Boss. C'était ainsi qu'ils surnommaient le patron, Brad Elias. Cette nouvelle ne pouvait être bonne pour elle. Elle agrippa les barreaux et fixa d'un air furieux le soldat pour toute réponse, il rit. Sa fatigue disparut lentement alors que ses poings, empoignant les barreaux de sa cage, blanchissaient.

« Ris tant que tu peux. Cracha-t-elle furieusement. Quand je serais sortie d'ici, la première chose que je ferais sera de t'ouvrir la gorge. »

Son ton déterminé n'eut pour effet que d'amuser l'homme davantage.

« Et bien, et bien, Tessa je n'en doute pas. Mais avant cela, tu ferais bien de te faire libérer par ton nouveau maître !

-Je ne suis pas une esclave ! Cria-t-elle en retour. Je n'en étais pas une au départ, et n'en deviendrai jamais une !

Le garde sourit et se pencha pour s'approcher d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Je me fiche de ce que tu étais avant, c'est ce que tu es maintenant qui importe. Murmura-t-il, moqueur. Tu as été achetée par le Boss, et tu devrais bien te comporter si tu veux partir d'ici. Pas que je m'en plaigne. Les gars et moi nous amusons beaucoup avec toi. Sa main saisit brusquement son menton. Tu as une peau si lisse et un caractère si…féroce ! Tes cris sont si stimulants… »

Ses paroles auraient dû la terrifier. Plus maintenant. Elle se libéra de sa poigne, ravala sa colère et regarda à travers ses barreaux. Les rideaux n'étaient pas bien fermés, et elle pouvait voir ses infortunés compagnons se faire examiner sous toutes les coutures. Une femme aux cheveux noirs, d'âge moyen, dessinait de légers motifs sur la poitrine d'un jeune homme. Teresa se rappela vaguement qu'il s'appelait Harry et le plaint. Il était assez beau, et cette vieille perverse cherchait sans aucun doute un esclave pour satisfaire ses envies sexuel. Teresa savait qu'elle était attirante, mais heureusement pas assez pour tenter des acheteurs potentiels. Brad Elias était bien connu pour la bonne santé et la docilité de ses marchandises, mais aussi pour ses prix outrageusement élevés.

« Oui, une pièce rare, monsieur. Seulement dix-sept ans, bien née et éduquée, je vous l'assure… »

Tiens, quand on parlait du loup ! L'homme écarta les rideaux pour pouvoir passer, accompagné d'un énorme client richement habillé. Brad Elias était plutôt attirant bien bâti, de belles boucles brunes et de sombres yeux pétillants. Malgré sa fabuleuse fausse gentillesse, il arrivait à garder un chiffre d'affaire stable, charmant les gens pour qu'ils achètent ses esclaves…

Le client, au contraire, avait l'air de souffrir seulement pour ne serait-ce que marcher. S'il n'avait pas eu de la barbe et porté des vêtements différents, il aurait pu être pris pour une femme enceinte de huit mois avec des yeux de porcins.

Elias s'arrêta devant sa cage et la montra du doigt. Teresa recula instinctivement, déglutit, avant d'adopter une position plus confortable.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous cher monsieur ? N'est-elle pas magnifique ? »

Ces mots lui firent presque perdre ses moyens. _Magnifique mon cul oui !_ Pensa-t-elle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés et elle était loin d'être propre. Mais ses vêtements accentuaient les courbes élégantes de son corps quand elle était détachée. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils avaient fait une exception pour elle ce jour-là. Ce dernier détail sembla attirer l'attention du client.

« Oh oui, elle l'est.

-Je la vends pour cinq cents dollars. Je sais que c'est un petit peu cher. Ajouta-t-il rapidement avant que l'homme ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais regardez-là attentivement. Je pense qu'elle les vaut bien. Elle est en bonne santé, jeune et jolie. Croyez-moi cher monsieur, vous ne trouverez aucune autre femme de cette qualité sur le marché. »

Gros lard –le surnom qu'elle avait donné au client- parut attiré par l'idée et séduit par le discours du marchant. Teresa savait que si elle ne réagissait pas assez vite, elle allait être vendue. Et heureusement pour elle, elle devenait de plus en plus forte lorsqu'il s'agissait de dégouter les acheteurs.

_Une idée, vite ! _

Elle se leva, droite et fière, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant le prochainement ancien acheteur potentiel avec un regard méprisant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu gobes tout ce que le Boss te dis. Dit-elle nonchalamment. Ses paroles attirèrent l'attention de Gros lard. Elias et le garde étaient tous les deux tendus à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait dire. Il te considère seulement comme un gros lard, un pigeon qui s'apprête à acheter un esclave dont il rêve de se débarrasser depuis qu'il l'a acheté. Ouais Gros lard. Ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de l'homme grand ouvert de stupeur. C'est à toi que je parle. »

Elle savait qu'elle allait regretter ses mots dès qu'elle les dit. Le garde la frappa violement entre les côtes avec le bout de sa lance. Teresa cria de douleur et se massa l'endroit où il l'avait blessée. Le client fronça les sourcils en regardant le Boss.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas en train de me duper ? Elle est jolie, mais je n'aime pas vraiment les grandes gueules. »

Elias haussa seulement les épaules, essayant de rattraper son impolitesse.

« Je suis désolé cher monsieur. Elle est bien élevée et a l'esprit vif…

-Ça je m'en fiche ! Répondit l'homme avec colère. Je veux seulement une jolie fille qui ne se plaindra pas toutes les cinq secondes.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué. Fit Teresa en protégeant ses côtes. Tu sens aussi mauvais que tu es laid, Gros lard. N'importe quelle femme se plaindrait de ton odeur. »

Cette fois-ci, le garde la frappa à la tête. Elle se roula en boule, s'éloignant autant qu'elle le pouvait mais n'arrêta pas de fusiller Gros lard du regard.

« Allons voir d'autres articles cher monsieur. Dit rapidement Elias. Je suis sûr que nous avons exactement ce que vous voulez ici. Mon assistant, Riddle, a une assez belle collection de jeunes filles. Riddle ? Peux-tu montrer tout ceci à ce gentleman ? »

L'assistant, grand et fin, acquiesça et invita le client à le suivre, essayant de l'amadouer avec des phrases et des compliments alors que son employeur se tournait à nouveau vers elle. Teresa sentit les ennuis arriver lorsqu'Elias lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Tu m'as causée bien plus de problèmes que je ne l'imaginais. Je pensais que tu aurais été assez sage pour te taire, après toutes les sanctions que j'ai ordonné, je me rends compte que j'ai été trop gentil. »

Il se pencha vers elle, son visage très proche du sien. La fureur sourde qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la fit frissonner, mais elle se jura de ne pas craquer devant cet homme.

« Je te ferai regretter chaque mot que tu as dit. Je briserai jusqu'à la plus petit forme de résolution que je verrais dans tes yeux. Et je te jure que tu souhaiteras mourir bien avant que j'en ai fini avec toi. Compris ? »

Teresa acquiesça et déglutit. Elle devait à tout prix s'échapper d'ici, et très, très vite.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Que pensez-vous de la traduction ? Et l'histoire, vous avez vu comme cette SK2 a du talent ? Ralala heureusement que j'arpente les plaines inexplorées des fanfictions anglaises hein ? xDD. Bref, dites-moi tout ce que vous pensez ou ne pensez pas en me laissant une review ! Pour les chapitres, cela dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle je traduis, mais je dirais un par semaine, puisque j'ai d'autres histoires en cours et donc des lecteurs en attente ^^. SK2 a posté à l'heure actuelle 14 chapitres, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai de quoi traduire avant d'être à sec !  
_

_Ciao, F.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde, _

_Désolé de ne pas poster très souvent, mais c'est dur de traduire une fiction, et puis j'ai la chance d'avoir l'aide de l'auteur, qui me corrige sur certaines fautes de traduction, donc puisqu'on a toutes les deux une vie en dehors de , ça met du temps D. Bref, voici le chapitre deux, en espérant que vous aimerez autant que le précédent !_

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_MandyNormande : On ne se quitte plus, ça devient presque inquiétant xD. Je t'ai pas dit ? Je suis médium si si si ! J'ai deviné que tu lisais cette fiction en anglais..Lol ^^. C'est clair que la VO est géniale, c'est pour ça que je voulais la traduire !_

_Green-gold : Moi je dis, mentalist + univers alternatif = bombe atomique xD. Super que tu essaies en Anglais, elle n'est pas très dure à comprendre du moment que tu possèdes un petit peu de vocabulaire et un bon dictionnaire xD. _

_Zimra David : Que demander de plus ? Je dirais…Jane dans mes cadeaux de noël ! Pas possible ? Dommage…En passant j'adore ta fiction UA avec les perso' De NCIS au Lycée ! _

_Lisou : Merci beaucoup pour ces indications, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne l'ai pas du tout pris mal ! Je fais en général peu de fautes de ce genre, mais à force d'écrire et de relire en survolant, il faut bien entendu s'y attendre, alors je suis contente que tu m'aies parlé de ces fautes, comme ça j'ai pu les corriger !_

_LittleMissFierce : Encore une fan de la VO de Slave, moi je dis il faut faire une standing ovation pour l'auteur qui a su inventer une telle histoire ! T'inquiète pas j'irais jusqu'au bout de la traduction, ça me plaît ! Bisous._

_Et voici la suite._

_

* * *

_

Slave

2.

Lorsqu'une maladresse de Riddle lui offrit l'occasion de s'enfuir, elle la saisit….

Toute la matinée, Teresa avait eu à endurer la parlotte incessante des hommes et femmes de la classe moyenne discutaient de la meilleure façon de domestiquer les esclaves non obéissants, et la classe supérieure était à la recherche d'une bonne affaire. Quelques clients l'avaient regardée, mais elle leur avait tous faits peur en grimaçant, les insultant ou les menaçant. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des lâches, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle ne laisserait aucun d'entre eux l'acheter.

Deux heures plus tard, Elias était revenu vers elle, et avait ordonné à Riddle de la déplacer, fatigué de son comportement peu coopératif. L'assistant avait ouvert le verrou et l'avait traînée hors de la cage, l'emportant loin de la partie des achats, pour une autre cellule, plus petite cette fois. Lorsqu'il l'enferma, il laissa tomber la clé à sa portée, et plus important encore, ne le remarqua pas.

Dès qu'il avait eu le dos tourné, Teresa s'en était emparé et l'avait cachée sous un tas de terre. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle l'informa qu'il y avait une porte à moitié cachée derrière des meubles. Elle se souvint que quelques personnes privilégiées entraient par là. Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues lorsqu'Elias entra, fouet à la main, prêt à s'en servir sur elle.

« Tu vas vraiment regretter de m'avoir fait perdre mes clients, Teresa. Lui murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant. A cause de toi, trois de mes plus gros acheteurs ont jurés de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici.

-Peut-être qu'ils se sont seulement rendus compte de qui tu étais réellement. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Un type cinglé, laid, avide et qui plus est un escroc, dont le seul plaisir est de voir les gens souffrir ! »

Le Boss s'arrêta et la fixa d'un air furieux. Un frisson la parcourut, et elle recula aussi loin qu'elle le put.

« Voir les gens souffrir tu dis ? Chaque homme, femme, ou enfant ici a été acheté parce que des gens ne pouvaient pas sortir de leur vie misérable. Même toi…Il cessa de parler, et un sourire naquit progressivement sur ses lèvres. Oh je vois, tu le nies toujours. »

Teresa leva le menton et le fixa.

« Je nie toujours quoi ?

-Tu ne veux pas te résoudre à admettre que ton propre père t'ait vendu à moi, le plus légalement possible. »

Son sang se glaça. Ses mots la transperçaient comme des coups de couteaux, et elle se mit à enrager intérieurement. Ses yeux brillaient de rage.

« LA FERME ! Cria-t-elle, se jetant sur les barreaux, ses mains les serrant étroitement. Je t'interdis ! »

L'homme grogna et éclata d'un rire fort, amusé.

« Oui, c'est ça. Je savais que tu pensais toujours que ta famille de t'avait pas volontairement abandonnée.

-Et c'est le cas ! Père ne m'aurait jamais fait… »

Un coup et le fouet partit sur ses doigts. Elle recula brusquement et gémit, serrant sa main contre sa poitrine.

« Ton père t'a vendue parce que tu lui rappelais trop ta pauvre mère décédée, chère enfant. Répliqua Elias, toujours en souriant d'un air narquois. Tu es jolie, tu sais ? J'ai eu de la chance de t'avoir à un si bas prix.

-Tu mens. Siffla-t-elle, frottant sa main meurtrie. Je sais qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait. »

Brad Elias haussa les épaules. La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Riddle apparut dans entrebâillement.

« Hum…Monsieur ? Un client vous demande. Il ne veut pas faire affaire avec moi. »

Elias grogna de déception et rattacha le fouet à sa ceinture. Il sourit méchamment à la jeune femme, promettant de revenir la voir bientôt. Puis, il quitta la pièce Riddle lui emboîtant le pas.

Seule. Elle était enfin seule. Teresa se permit de respirer quelques secondes, et, n'entendant aucun bruit derrière la porte, déterra la clé. Très prudemment, elle étira son bras hors de la cage et le tordit suffisamment pour atteindre le verrou. Elle y mit la clé et la tourna lentement, et le plus silencieusement qu'elle put. Elle entendit le « clic » annonçant le déverrouillage et son cœur s'accéléra en quelques secondes. Le silence était perçant lorsque ses mains tremblantes poussèrent la porte à barreaux, à présent déverrouillée. Chaque son, le léger grincement des gonds, son propre souffle, le froissement de ses vêtements, chaque son était amplifié. Elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour se calmer. Maintenant, elle devait agir vite. Elias pouvait revenir dans la pièce à n'importe quel moment et remarquer qu'elle était sur le point de…

Il y eut un claquement bruyant et un homme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Teresa se figea sur place, tel un cerf mis en joue par un chasseur.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! »

Pour une raison quelconque, Riddle était revenu, et _maintenant_, c'était sa seule occasion de fuir. Teresa se précipita hors de la salle, ouvrit la porte qu'elle avait repérée plus tôt, heureusement pas fermée à clef, et courut dans les rues bondées. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit si Elias l'attrapait cette fois-ci, et peu importe qu'elle soit « jolie » ou non, elle creuserait sa propre tombe le soir même.

Le fiacre s'arrêta devant la foule, et le conducteur dut descendre du véhicule pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre de ses passagers.

« J'suis désolé m'sieur J'peux pas aller plus loin, y a trop de monde »

Il regarda prudemment l'homme blond, vêtu de vêtement chics, et plus attentivement celui qui l'accompagnait, un grand type brun et bien bâti.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ? Répéta le blondinet, une lueur de déception dans le regard. Oh, et bien il semble que nous allons devoir continuer à pied, qu'en penses-tu Rigsby ? Ajouta-t-il gaiment en s'adressant à l'autre homme.

-Je suppose que oui, monsieur. » Répondit à contrecœur le grand homme.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture. Alors que Rigsby demandait au chauffeur de les attendre, sans quoi il n'aurait pas de pourboire, Patrick Jane regarda autour de lui, et grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

« Le marché d'esclave. Grogna-t-il. Je déteste ce quartier de la ville. »

Il attendit Rigsby, puis ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule. L'odeur, la cohue et les annonces des marchands l'exaspéraient. La déchéance humaine exposée sur les estrades et la lueur morte dans les yeux des esclaves le firent avoir honte de ses semblables et se demander comment l'humanité pouvait tomber si bas.

« Même les animaux ne méritent pas d'être traités ainsi. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Rigsby entendit néanmoins, et répondit sur un ton bas.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose, M. Jane. Trop de gens préfèrent les esclaves aux domestiques, puisqu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'être payés.

-Je sais. Le blond soupira. Et savoir que les marchands d'esclaves sont une branche importante dans la politique, c'en est juste dégoût… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Un fouillis de cheveux noirs et de mauvaise odeur le frappa littéralement de plein fouet. Il tomba par terre et se retrouva plaqué sur le sol encrassé par un corps –le corps d'une femme.

« Hey ! Écarte-toi de lui !»

Rigsby attrapa la femme par le bras et l'éloigna de son maître. Jane se releva en essuyant quelques saletés de son costume. Il dévisagea les quelques personnes qui assistaient à la scène, leur faisant implicitement comprendre qu'il leur serait préférable de passer leur chemin.

« Ca v…Vous allez bien monsieur ? »

Jane acquiesça et regarda d'un peu plus près la femme. Elle luttait contre Rigsby, essayant d'échapper à son étreinte. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, la peau pâle noircie de poussière, les vêtements en lambeaux, couvrant à peine son corps souple et ses courbes.

« Laissez-moi partir espèces d'idiots ! Laissez-moi partir ! Elle continua de crier, mais Rigsby ne relâcha pas son emprise. Elle commença à lui donner des coups de pied et à le mordre. Elle essaya même de lui donner un coup de poing sur le nez, sans obtenir de résultat.

Le collier autour de son cou attira l'attention de Jane. Et merde.

C'était une esclave en fuite.

Avant qu'il puisse ordonner à Rigsby de la laisser partir, une voix se fit entendre :

« Arrêtez-là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape ! »

Un homme, habillé pour faire bonne impression, courut dans leur direction. Derrière lui, un garde armé d'une lance haletait fortement. Lorsqu'ils virent tous les deux que la jeune femme avait été attrapée, le soulagement se lit sur leurs visages et ils marchèrent vers les deux hommes.

« Mes salutations, Messieurs. Désolés de vous déranger, mais nous pourchassions cette esclave…Merci de l'avoir eue pour nous ! »

Jane se contenta de regarder l'homme furieusement. Superficiel, arrogant et aimant le pouvoir que travailler avec des esclaves lui donnait. Cet homme pathétique aimait trop son métier, pensa-t-il. Il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de lui redonner la fille, mais c'était la loi. Après un ordre silencieux de son maître, Rigsby remit à contrecœur la jeune femme au garde. Le soldat grommela alors qu'il lui tirait vigoureusement les bras dans le dos pour l'attacher.

« Merci encore messieurs. Dit l'homme en essuyant son front. Ça aurait été une honte si l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à s'échapper des rayons d'Elias….Mon nom est Riddle, pour vous servir. »

Mais Jane ne l'écoutait pas. Il étudiait encore la jeune femme qui l'avait renversé par terre après s'être échappée et qui tentait toujours de se faufiler hors de l'étreinte du garde. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, dix-huit ans tout au plus.

« Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton exigeant une vrai réponse.

-Et bien, la mettre quelque part à part des autres et essayer de corriger cette tendance à vouloir s'échapper. Je suis encore désolé qu'elle vous ait importuné, monsieur… »

Jane ignora sa déclaration et regarda Rigsby. Le grand type se pencha pour écouter ce que son maître avait à dire.

« Elle a été fouettée. Murmura le blondinet. Il y a des marques sur ses mains et son visage est meurtri. Penses-tu qu'ils vont… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Rigsby lui murmura la réponse à l'oreille.

« En effet, il la battront à mort. Ce n'est visiblement pas la première fois qu'elle essaye de s'échapper et le marché d'Elias est bien connu pour…l'obéissance de leurs esclaves. Si elle y retournait, Elias brisera sa détermination par tous les moyens possibles, s'il a toujours l'intention de la garder en vie. Si quelqu'un ne la sort pas de là, c'est comme si elle était déjà condamnée. Elle sera morte ce soir. »

Jane sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. La pensée d'une femme battue le dégoûta et fit monter une vague de mépris en lui. Il s'était juré, il y a très longtemps, qu'il ne laisserait pas de telles choses arriver encore s'il pouvait l'empêcher. Ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Elle avait la même expression qu'un animal blessé qui se battait pour rester en vie. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir si elle était ramenée à Elias, cela se lisait sur son visage. Pourtant, elle n'était pas en train de le prier de l'aider. Le défi, l'orgueil et la fureur se mêlaient dans ses yeux. Elle le maudissait silencieusement d'avoir empêché son évasion. Sans doute aurait-elle réussi à quitter la ville si elle n'avait pas couru tout droit sur lui/si elle ne s'était pas heurtée à lui, pensa-t-il amèrement.

La jeune femme se débâtit encore, grognant et donnant des coups de pied. Le garde lui serra le coup et elle grimaça, les yeux mi-clos à cause de la douleur. Puisque les deux hommes ne réagissaient pas, Riddle décida de partir après un adieu poli.

Jane n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, et tenta le tout pour le tout, suivant l'avis implicite de son serviteur.

« Combien coûte-t-elle ? »

* * *

_Tadaaa ! Review please, histoire que je sache si c'est compréhensible D. N'oubliez pas de remercier l'auteur de la fiction originale !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_ON NE TAPE PAS ! Je sais, j'ai été plus qu'absente de , pire qu'un fantôme…M'enfin bon je vais pas vous raconter ma vie en détail, mais disons plutôt que j'ai dû m'habituer au rythme de la seconde, gérer les cours et les blocus, dealer avec un gros chagrin d'amour (Le dicton « trop bonne trop conne » n'a jamais autant pris son sens qu'avec moi), et puis avec les nombreuses fois où je suis tombée malade ! Pas de panique donc, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, pour les reviews je répondrai plus tard, comme ça je vous poste le chapitre tout de suite maintenant ! Bye ;D._

_

* * *

_

**Slave**

**3.**

_Jane n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, et tenta le tout pour le tout, suivant l'avis implicite de son serviteur._

_« Combien coûte-t-elle ? »_

Riddle regarda l'homme, surpris. Même la jeune femme, prise de court par ses paroles, avait arrêté de se débattre et maintenant le fixait aussi surprise que Riddle. Elle devait se demander à quoi il pensait, puisqu'elle était une esclave en fuite et qu'elle l'avait percuté de plein fouet et envoyé par terre. Puis, il vit les instincts de marchand de Riddle reprendre le dessus.

« Son prix a été fixé à cinq cent, monsieur. Mais puisque vous nous avez aidés, je peux descendre à quatre cent cinquante. Même si elle est un peu têtue, elle est jeune, belle et en bonne santé. Et elle est éduquée. »

Jane secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas un discours convaincant du tout, mais plutôt une sorte de texte qu'il avait appris par cœur après avoir entendu quelqu'un d'autre –son patron sans doute- le dire une fois.

« Pas question que je paie autant. »

Il fit une pause et se mit à étudier l'homme, se demandant pour combien il accepterait de se débarrasser de la jeune femme. Le vendeur grimaça, anticipant le début d'une négociation qu'il n'était pas sûr de maitriser, ni de gagner. Jane sourit discrètement. Ça allait être trop facile.

« Cent cinquante. »

La réaction de Riddle valait le détour. Derrière lui, le garde cligna les yeux d'étonnement et la jeune femme se renfrogna. Jane pensa avec amusement qu'elle avait sûrement dû s'attendre à un prix plus élevé. Peu importait à quel point elle détestait être une esclave, cela devait être plus qu'insultant d'être évaluée à si peu. Mais à ce moment précis il ne cherchait pas à évaluer son prix réel. Il voulait seulement la sortir de là, en énervant un marchand d'esclave en passant. Faire d'une pierre deux coups, la vie était parfois bien faite.

« Monsieur, essaieriez-vous de m'escroquer… »

« Cent cinquante et je la prends tout de suite. »

« Trois cents » Tenta de négocier le marchand.

« Quand Monsieur Jane dit cent cinquante » Intervint Rigsby, « c'est cent cinquante. Ni plus, ni moins. »

Le marchand soupira de façon spectaculaire, comme s'il réfléchissait. Mais Jane n'avait pas fini. Il vit la lueur dans ses yeux. Il lui suffisait d'avancer un seul dernier argument et il arriverait à le faire capituler. Riddle ne voulait pas spécialement d'elle, et son offre, bien qu'elle soit ridiculement basse, était une réelle opportunité.

« Elle a échappé à vos gardes au beau milieu de la journée. » Précisa-t-il. « Beaucoup de gens l'ont vu s'enfuir, et ils savent qu'elle ne sera pas…facilement 'domestiquée'. Personne ne veut d'une esclave rebelle, pas plus qu'ils n'en veulent une ayant été maltraitée. Vous avez une réputation à tenir, et une esclave négligée n'est pas la meilleure des publicités, vous ne pensez pas ? »

La ride sur le front de Riddle se creusa d'avantage. Il considéra les paroles de Jane.

« Mon offre est la meilleure que vous aurez avant longtemps, et je pense qu'elle vous a déjà causé assez d'ennuis. »

« Très bien » Le coupa l'homme, résigné. « Donnez-moi l'argent et elle est à vous. »

Jane sourit d'un air satisfait. Il n'avait pas encore fini.

« Allons, n'allez-vous pas me faire signer un contrat ? Quelle garantie ai-je que vous n'allez pas essayer de me poursuivre en justice par la suite ? »

Riddle grommela et sortit un papier du sac qu'il portait à son épaule. Il écrit quelques mots, en reconnaissant que l'esclave numéro…

« Je crois qu'elle a un nom » L'interrompit Jane, lisant par-dessus son épaule.

…Teresa Lisbon a été vendue pour la somme de 150 dollars à Mr. Patrick Jane. Il apposa le sceau de l'entreprise de Elias et réécrit une copie pour lui-même. De son côté, Jane sortit 150 dollars en billets et les tendit au marchand.

Le soldat remit la jeune femme à Rigsby. Le grand homme se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Si tu promets que tu ne t'enfuiras pas, je te détacherai. »

Si elle n'avait pas entendu la pointe de supplication dans sa voix, elle aurait essayé de s'échapper dès que les cordes s'étaient desserrées de ses poignets. Le blond rangea le contrat dans une de ses poches en soupirant de façon spectaculaire.

« Il semblerait que je n'irai pas voir notre inspecteur préféré aujourd'hui. Je lui enverrai une lettre cette après-midi. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il s'en remettra très vite, monsieur. » Murmura Rigsby.

Jane sourit à la déclaration de son domestique.

Ils firent demi-tour et retournèrent à leur voiture, qui les attendait toujours.

Teresa n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser sa chance (ou son manque de chance). Au moment où elle avait réussi à semer Riddle et ce stupide garde, elle avait bien sûr dû foncer en plein sur un homme, être attrapée par son domestique, et finir ligotée à nouveau. Puis, ce même homme l'avait achetée pour (elle en était certaine) le plus bas prix que l'entreprise d'Elias avait jamais acceptée depuis sa création. Maintenant, elle était assise dans une voiture, allant vers une nouvelle destination avec son nouveau maître. Génial, justement tout ce dont elle avait besoin…Et pour rendre les choses encore pires, le blondinet semblait être totalement le type d'homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter.

En parlant de lui…

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda Jane. « Je ne l'ai pas très bien compris lorsque Mr. Riddle l'a écrit sur le contrat. »

Elle le regarda et claqua d'un ton agacé :

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Vous allez m'en donner un nouveau de toute manière. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, surpris par sa réaction. A un autre moment, elle se serait sentie coupable d'être aussi dure. Mais pas maintenant.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Répéta-t-il plus doucement. « Je promets que je ne le changerai pas. »

Elle ne le crut pas, mais répondit quand même :

« Teresa. Teresa Lisbon. »

Le blond sourit. Ce qui lui fit serrer les poings. Il avait ce sourire énervant des personnes qui obtiennent toujours ce qu'elles veulent. Il n'empêche qu'il avait un charmant visage. Elle se maudit d'y avoir pensé.

« Tu vois ? Ça n'était pas si difficile. Donc, Lisbon, s'il te plaît écoute-moi maintenant. » Elle reconnut le ton d'homme d'affaire dans sa voix. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire de toi, et je ne peux évidement pas te libérer immédiatement. Tu n'as pas d'argent, et je me sentirais coupable de te laisser toute seule. De plus, maintenant j'ai une dépense de 150 dollars que je vais devoir expliquer à mon cher conseiller financier. »

Elle le regarda furieusement. Comment osait-il parler d'elle comme ça ! Il rit lorsqu'il vit la colère dans ses yeux.

« Désolé si tu n'aimes pas ces termes, c'est la seconde fois que j'achète un esclave de ma vie, et Cho ne m'autorise pas beaucoup de dépenses. Néanmoins, même si tu peux avoir toutes les raisons d'être en colère, ça ne résout pas notre problème. Cependant, j'ai un compromis. »

Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais écouta ce qu'il avait à dire. Un homme d'affaire avait toujours des plans, et si sa solution pouvait être intéressante pour les deux…

« Récemment, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec une femme de chambre et j'ai dû la renvoyer. Je peux t'offrir son poste, jusqu'à ce que ton temps de travail équivaille le montant pour lequel je t'ai acheté. Je paye mes serviteurs un dollar par jour, donc au pire tu es coincée avec nous pour…à peu près cinq ou six mois ? Lorsque tu auras atteint 150 dollars, je te promets que je ne te retiendrai pas si tu veux partir. »

Teresa resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, à travers une mince ouverture des rideaux. Les différents quartiers de la ville défilaient rapidement devant ses yeux, et elle se laissa penser. Ce Jane n'avait pas encore agi hypocritement envers elle, et rien dans son discours ne suggérait quelque chose de déplacé. Elle se demanda si ça n'était pas en effet une bonne solution. Après tout, même si elle écrivait à sa famille pour leur demander de l'aide, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils enverraient 150 dollars par courrier, ou qu'ils se déplaceraient pour la récupérer. Durant son séjour dans l'entreprise d'esclave d'Elias, elle avait été achetée deux fois, et ses deux précédents propriétaires s'étaient débarrassés d'elle assez rapidement. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle partie du pays elle se trouvait à présent, ni même combien cela allait lui coûter pour rentrer chez elle. De plus, elle était une femme, une proie facile pour beaucoup. Teresa se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Soit l'homme la gardait et la laissait travailler pour lui, soit elle essayait de s'enfuir sans rien.

Lorsqu'elle osa jeter un coup d'œil rapide à son nouveau propriétaire, il avait les yeux fermés et était apparemment endormi, les bras croisés et son chapeau tombant sur ses yeux. L'autre homme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et bientôt elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? Dit-elle sèchement. « Vous voulez que j'accepte ? »

« Ca serait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, quand on voit ta situation. » Dit le grand type. « Au fait, je suis Rigsby. Wayne Rigsby. Et honnêtement, tu devrais mettre ta fierté de côté et accepter. Ça pourrait être pire. »

Teresa attendit quelques secondes et regarda l'homme qui dormait. Elle pouvait essayer de glaner quelques informations, pendant qu'il était assoupi, pour se faire une idée.

« Depuis quand tu travailles pour lui ? »

Rigsby sourit et rit.

« Quatre ans dans quelques semaines. Nous sommes juste une poignée: il y a Cho, le majordome et le conseiller financier, il est là depuis six ou sept ans. Autrement il y a deux femmes de chambre, et quelques hommes pour le travail manuel. Fais gaffe avec Van Pelt au fait. C'est la gouvernante, et elle travaille pour lui depuis dix ans. Il a déteint un peu sur elle. Tu verras, des fois elle peut être un peu chienne… »

« Attention à ce que tu vas dire, Rigsby. » La voix de Jane les fit tous les deux sursauter. « Je pourrais rapporter à Van Pelt que tu n'as pas fait que des compliments à son sujet. »

Teresa cligna des yeux. Le grand type avait fondamentalement…insinué quelque chose de négatif à propos de son maître, juste à côté de lui, et ledit maître le menaçait de le dénoncer à la gouvernante ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec cet homme ? Jane ouvrit à moitié un œil et la regarda avec lassitude.

« Je te jure. Ces domestiques n'ont aucun respect les uns envers les autres, tu ne penses pas ? » Il ferma … et ajouta : « Et Rigsby, s'il te plaît, n'ai pas honte de dire que je suis un peu « vache » sur les bords, c'est tellement vrai. Mais laisse Grace en dehors de tout cela, merci. »

Le grand type murmura un « désolé ». Personne ne dit un mot pendant quelques minutes. Soudainement, le blond se redressa et bailla en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

« Mon dieu, mon dieu, n'était-ce pas une journée très chargée…Alors, mademoiselle Lisbon, as-tu acceptée mon offre ? Bien. Nous allons te mener à Van Pelt, elle saura quoi te faire faire. »

« Je n'ai pas encore dit que j'acceptais. » Sentit-elle le besoin de souligner. Ce qu'elle obtint en réponse fut un grand sourire.

« Je sais ma chère, mais la réponse est écrite sur ton visage. Et plus encore, pourquoi voudrais-tu fuir un maître aussi beau ? »

Il eut un petit rire à nouveau en voyant ses yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. Teresa sentit tout à coup l'envie de le frapper.

Crétin, pensa-t-elle, croisant les bras et regardant ailleurs. Les cinq prochains mois allaient être si longs…

* * *

_Voilà, encore désolée pour l'attente :/. J'ai presque fini de traduire le chapitre 4, alors vous devriez l'avoir avant la fin de la semaine, en même temps que la suite de Code Red pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction ;)._


	4. Chapter 4

_Niark niark, je suis de retour, avec le chapitre quatre de Slave que j'ai fini de traduire __J__. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi, surtout pour les réactions gamines de Jane x). Je n'en dis pas plus, il ne faudrait pas vous gâcher le plaisir de lire ! En parlant de Mentalist, je sais pas vous, mais je commence à en avoir marre du foot chaque mercredi sur TF1 à la place de notre chère série, non mais oh ! Faudrait peut-être arrêter de se fiche de nous nan ? Je vais aller manifester à TF1 si ça continue, l'an dernier ils nous mettaient les matchs jour de Dr. House, cette année c'est jour de Mentalist, au prochain coup bas, je demande le divorce ! *aheum on se calme…*_

_Bref, revenons à Slave…_

_Je réponds au reviews : _

**Plume d'Ocre **_: Et oui, Rigsby est très persuasif quand il le veut, je crois que c'est dû en grande partie à sa carrure de géant x). D'ailleurs, ça me fait repenser à l'épisode de la saison 1 de Mentalist, où Grace elle le voit torse nu, mouillé, et qu'elle fait un gros bug !_

**Filament-de-lune **_: De rien, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de traduire cette fiction, et puis comme ça, ça permet à l'auteur de voir si les francophones aiment son histoire ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les prochains chapitres, ils viendront plus rapidement. _

**Calypsoh **_: J'ai eu la même réaction que toi en voyant que Cho était conseiller financier x). Tu vas voir, l'auteur originale de cette fiction a très bien su retranscrire le caractère de notre asiatique préféré ! Van Pelt c'est en effet la grosse surprise, elle est d'ailleurs à mourir de rire ;). Et Jane, ce malin, c'est vrai que ses facultés de mentalist sont très bien amenées, c'Est-ce que j'ai beaucoup aimé dans cette fic. Voici la suite donc, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci beaucoup ;D._

**RedM00n**_ : Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé cette fiction, il est vrai que moi aussi j'ai longtemps hésité avant de me lancer dans la lecture de l'originale, en anglais. Avec l'univers décalé par rapport à la série, je me suis dit « oulala mais c'est quoi ça… ». Mais au fil des lignes, on rentre vraiment dans l'histoire, et dès qu'il n'y a plus de chapitre, on en veut encore ! C'est aussi assez marrant de voir quel personnage se retrouve en quoi. Je transmettrai ton message à l'auteur, elle en sera sûrement ravie ! _

_

* * *

_

**Slave**

**4.**

Teresa ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle senti que quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule.

« Mademoiselle Lisbon, réveille-toi donc ! Nous sommes arrivés. »

Jane était penché au-dessus d'elle, tout sourire, un peu trop près à son goût. Donc, elle utilisa le moyen le plus efficace pour repousser quelqu'un.

Elle le poussa.

Son poing percuta sa poitrine avec une force inattendue, et Jane retomba sur son siège.

« Wow, calme-toi donc, jeune femme ! » S'exclama-t-il, se massant l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé. « Je ne faisais que te réveiller ! »

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi comme ça. » Siffla-t-elle, le regardant comme s'il était un dangereux serpent ou autre chose du genre.

Elle se recroquevilla sur son siège, attendant sa punition. Après sa réaction, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la frappe en retour, comme le faisaient les autres avant lui, mais elle fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'elle le vit seulement faire la moue.

« Je tacherai de m'en rappeler. » Grommela-t-il tout en sortant du véhicule. Teresa réalisa soudain que la voiture ne bougeait plus, et que Rigsby n'était visible nulle part non plus. Elle avait sûrement dû dormir pendant le trajet. « Tu vas rester là toute la journée ? » Entendit-elle Jane l'appeler de l'extérieur.

A contrecœur, elle se leva et sortit à son tour. La soudaine lumière éblouit ses yeux encore endormis, et elle dû cligner plusieurs fois des paupières avant de retrouver une vue normale. Une fois qu'elle se fut adaptée à la clarté de l'endroit, elle se figea. Ils se trouvaient devant une grande maison. Non, un énorme manoir. C'était un vieux et respectable bâtiment, fait de pierres blanches et de larges fenêtres, entouré d'un grand jardin rempli de fleurs et de belles plantes. De chaque côté de Lisbon des arbres bordaient l'allée claire et propre, d'où ils devaient sûrement venir. Les grilles noires venaient compléter le charme de l'atmosphère, plutôt que de vouloir éloigner les intrus. En dépit de ses précédentes expériences avec de riches propriétaires, elle n'avait jamais vu un endroit si accueillant et paisible.

« C'est un héritage de famille. » Dit Jane, en écho à sa pensée. « J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il garde une bonne apparence après le décès de mon père. Tu aimes ? »

Teresa acquiesça distraitement, toujours perdue dans la contemplation du manoir. Le toit en tuiles, les bordures blanches des murs, la large porte d'entrée et le chemin…tout semblait être parfaitement à sa place. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il la dévisageait. Elle le dévisagea en retour. Il sourit.

« Van Pelt va t'adorer. » Assura-t-il. C'était au tour de Rigsby de laisser la surprise lui faire oublier ses responsabilités. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi que quelqu'un venait à leur rencontre, sortant du manoir. De loin, Teresa dépeint le nouveau venu comme étant étranger, cheveux et yeux noirs…ah, d'origine Asiatique. Il portait une veste noire, ouverte sur une chemise blanche et un pantalon assorti à la veste. A son apparence et sa respiration saccadées, on pouvait en déduire qu'il avait couru pendant un certain temps.

« Ah, Cho ! Juste quand nous avions besoin de toi ! » Dit Jane gaiement.

L'asiatique se figea à ses paroles. Teresa se demanda s'il s'attendait à une terrible information.

« Cho, voici Teresa Lisbon, notre nouvelle femme de chambre. Mademoiselle Lisbon, voici le majordome, Kimball Cho. Rigsby, peux-tu conduire Mademoiselle Lisbon à Van Pelt ? »

Rigsby protesta :

« Mais monsieur… »

« Je sais, tu es mon garde du corps officiel, mais tu expliqueras bien mieux la situation. » Le blond lui jeta un regard insistant. « Cho ira avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois. « Grace sera ravie d'avoir quelqu'un avec les mêmes pulsions. »

Un rapide coup d'œil entre les deux domestiques démontra de leur incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? » Demanda Cho en fronçant les sourcils, enfin Teresa pensa qu'il fronçait les sourcils, puisque son expression n'avait pas beaucoup changée c'était difficile à dire. Rigsby était également curieux d'avoir manqué un épisode. Jane fit la moue avec des yeux de chiot et gémit :

« Elle m'a frappé. Je ne faisais que la réveiller ! »

Cho cligna des yeux. Le grand type dû se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Teresa comprit, à son grand soulagement, que sa réaction spontanée ne lui causerait aucun problèmes.

« Van Pelt va tout de suite t'adorer. » Approuva l'asiatique avant d'ajouter : « Au fait, Mr. Jane, elle m'a demandé de vous rappeler que Mr. Mashburn et Mademoiselle Harper viennent se soir. »

Jane se figea, et elle devina qu'il avait oublié ce détail. Les deux autres pâlirent, le réalisant aussi.

« Je retourne voir Minelli. » Dit-il immédiatement. « Je vais lui supplier de me résumer la réunion de ce matin, je serai de retour vers trois heures ! »

Ils soupirèrent tous deux à contrecœur. Cho suivit Jane dans la voiture, et avant de fermer la porte, il regarda Teresa et dit :

« Bienvenue à la résidence des Jane. Tant que tu ne trahis pas le maitre, tu es une amie. »

Rigsby la conduit à travers une infinité de couloirs. Si elle avait trouvé l'extérieur à couper le souffle, l'intérieur l'était encore plus. Splendide malgré de simples décorations, des peintures sur les murs, de grands vases, de petites sculptures et de nombreux autres détails montraient à quel point Jane était riche. Ils ne croisèrent personne sur le chemin, et Teresa s'apprêtait à commenter la tranquillité de l'endroit quand…

CLASH !

Rigsby se stoppa net. Un cri de colère vint de derrière la porte la plus proche :

« Emma ! Je vous ai déjà dit cent fois d'être prudente avec les vases ! Vous en avez déjà cassé un ce matin ! »

« Je…Je suis désolée madame ! » Répondit une voix glapissante. « Je…Je vais balayer tout de suite ! »

Teresa entendit l'homme grommeler :

« Pas étonnant que Mr. Jane se soit enfui…Emma a encore fait une connerie. » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Teresa : « Règle numéro un : ne jamais tenir tête à une Van Pelt grincheuse. Tu apprendras bien vite pourquoi. »

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une grande femme, vêtue de la tenue de gouvernante habituelle (une robe noire et un tablier blanc). Elle ne les avait pas encore remarqué, et parlait toujours à la bonne :

« Dépêchez-vous alors, je dois encore surveiller Julian à la cuisine. Demandez à Mandy si vous avez besoin d'aide. Le séjour a intérêt à être propre et bien rangé quand je reviendrai, c'est compris ? »

« Oui madame ! » Répondit la plus jeune à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La rouquine ferma la porte et commença à marcher, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle lança un regard perplexe et curieux à Teresa, avant de reporter son attention sur Rigsby.

« Où est Mr. Jane ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Le grand type haussa les épaules :

« Parti voir Minelli. Il a dit qu'il serai de retour… »

« Vers trois heures c'est ça ? » Soupira la femme en secouant la tête. « Cet homme, je vous jure parfois…Il a encore oublié qu'il avait des invités ce soir ? » Face à son absence de réponse, elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils. « Super. Juste…Fabuleux ! Un jour, je l'attacherai à sa chaise et le forcerai à apprendre par cœur son emploi du temps de la semaine ! »

En voyant le léger sourire de Rigsby, Teresa comprit que la femme tiendrait sa promesse. Wow, se demanda-t-elle, avait-elle autant d'influence sur ledit maitre de la maison ?

« Et qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, la lorgnant avec méfiance.

La femme n'aurait pas dû l'imiter. Elle était plus grand qu'elle, légèrement plus âgée, peut-être était-elle dans la jeune vingtaine. Ses cheveux était attachés en une queue de cheval haute et elle avait de magnifiques yeux sombres. Elle était une jeune femme séduisante, un peu autoritaire peut-être, mais elle ne devait pas faire peur à Teresa. Pourtant, la dangereuse étincelle dans son regard, son langage corporel criant « Attention, on ne plaisante pas avec moi », et les mains sur ses hanches firent déglutir péniblement la brunette.

« Teresa Lisbon, Madame. » Répondit-elle, se maudissant d'avoir pris un ton si timide.

« Mr. Jane l'a acheté ce matin. » Intervint le garde du corps. « Elle s'enfuyait de l'étale d'Elias. Elle va remplacer Jennifer. »

Les yeux de Van Pelt s'élargirent et un ensemble confus d'émotions passa sur son visage. Teresa y lu la colère, l'anxiété, la compassion, et peut-être aussi la compréhension. »

« Très bien. » Dit-elle, son visage se radoucissant. « J'ai compris. Rigsby, s'il te plaît, vas chercher Elise pour qu'elle me remplace pendant quelques heures. Elle doit être en train de superviser les jardiniers. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait madame. » Répondit-il d'un ton taquin.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, laissant Teresa seule. A sa surprise, Van Pelt lui offrit un sourire amical.

« Suis-moi. Nous allons te trouver quelque chose de plus confortable que cette chose dégoutante. »

En dépit de sa première impression d'une femme peu commode, Teresa trouva Van Pelt plutôt sympa. La rouquine lui parla gentiment, lui expliquant sur le chemin ce qu'on attendait d'elle (balayer, laver la vaisselle, la lessive), et qu'elle aurait bientôt sa propre chambre, puisqu'une avait été libérée il n'y a pas si longtemps.

« Nous sommes comme une famille ici. » Ajouta-t-elle, une fois arrivées à la salle de bain. « Tu t'habitueras rapidement à l'ambiance. Et si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide à n'importe qui. » Elle commença à chauffer l'eau et ajouta avec un sourire : « J'ai tendant à effrayer tout le monde avec mes grognements, donc ne prête pas attention aux rumeurs. J'abois beaucoup, mais mords rarement. »

Teresa ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire timidement. Elle commençait à s'habituer à l'idée de travailler ici pour un moment, peut-être que ça n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle le pensait. Si tous ses futurs collègues étaient aussi amicaux, à une certaine mesure, elle pourrait même s'amuser ici.

« Tu dois savoir quelque chose aussi. » Van Pelt devint un peu plus sérieuse. « Mr. Jane est respecté par certains, mais aussi détesté par d'autres, parce qu'il est totalement contre l'esclavage. Et parfois, disons que c'est une gêne pour certains voisins. Si les gens venaient à apprendre qu'il a acheté une esclave, ils vont devenir curieux quand à ses motivations. »

« Donc, vous voudriez que je me taise. » Continua Teresa pour elle.

Van Pelt hocha la tête.

« Non seulement il pourrait avoir des problèmes, mais c'est ton passé et ta vie privée qui seraient étudiés. Je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de toi, mais je doute que tu apprécies être le centre de l'attention. » Elle fit une pause, avant de réaliser : « Ah, l'eau est prête. Tu peux te déshabiller, laisse-moi la mettre dans le bassin, et je vais te chercher des vêtements. »

Teresa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Habituellement, elle n'était pas mal à l'aise à l'idée de se dévêtir devant une femme, mais elle avait honte de son corps. Des restes d'ecchymoses, de cicatrices et autres marques décoraient son dos et son torse. Des traces de sa précédente tentative d'évasion et de désobéissance. Van Pelt sembla comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête et lui tourna le dos.

« Je ne regarderai pas. » Promit-elle.

Teresa hocha la tête et passa par-dessus sa tête son unique vêtement. Elle se glissa rapidement dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux immédiatement, profitant de la sensation que lui procurait l'eau chaude sur sa peau.

« Je laisse du savon et une serviette sur la table. Je suis dans la pièce d'à côté si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« Merci. » Murmura la brunette. « C'est bien plus que ce qu'on a fait pour moi depuis longtemps. »

Van Pelt sourit tristement avant de dire doucement :

« Je suis sûre qu'il avait une sacrée bonne raison de t'acheter, donc je n'essaierai pas de te forcer à me le dire. Crois-moi, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut comprendre ce que tu ressens, c'est bien moi. J'ai été achetée par Jane quand j'avais douze ans, et Teresa, Dieu sait combien j'ai été chanceuse ce jour-là. »

Elle sorti de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Teresa seule et stupéfaite.

* * *

_Hahaha ! Alors, comment vous les trouvez nos héros, dans cette autre époque ? Personnellement, au fur et à mesure que je traduis cette fiction, je la revis d'une différente façon. Avant, je la lisais et quand je ne comprenais pas certains mots, je m'efforçais de faire sans, mais maintenant je dois tout traduire, alors ça m'enrichit mon vocabulaire en prime ;D. Et puis bien sûr, c'est Mentalist quoi ! _

_Bref, les mises à jour seront de plus en plus fréquentes, puisque j'ai à nouveau le temps de poster, alors vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'un autre chapitre avant la fin de la semaine ;)._

_Bye, et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en reposter, ça me fait plaisir en tant que traductrice, et ça fait très plaisir à l'auteur également !_

_F.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Désolée pour le retard, je suis vraiment occupée comme une dingue avec les cours, mais je profite de ces vacances pour bien traduire beaucoup de chapitres, comme ça je pourrai vous en poster un par semaine, ou au pire un toutes les deux semaines. J'vous promets J. Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews, et sachez que l'auteur originale est super contente que sa fiction plaise aussi aux petits français ! J'imagine que vous préférez avoir le chapitre tout de suite, alors je vous laisse avec un chapitre plus centré sur Jane, et nous retrouvons avec plaisir Mashburn (mais si, le milliardaire à qui Jane a précipité sa voiture jaune hors de prix dans un ravin !) et Harper, dans des rôles qui leur vont très bien, vous verrez J._

_Bye, bonne lecture._

* * *

**Slave**

**5.**

Jane regardait calmement le feu crépitant dans l'imposante cheminée. Il n'était pas encore très tard, malheureusement, l'automne étant là, la nuit venait vite à tomber. Peut importait s'il avait eu ou non une journée fatigante, Jane venait toujours dans cette petite pièce privée, pour repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, ou bien pour faire des plans pour les jours à venir.

C'était une pièce chaleureuse, aux murs rouges-foncé et verts, avec pour seuls meubles un fauteuil, un petit pupitre en bois sculpté et une chaise. Une vieille horloge Comtoise faisait entendre son tic-tac régulier dans un coin de la pièce, et quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs. C'étaient tous des images basiques aux formes simples, maladroitement dessinées, par une main d'enfant de toute évidence, mais pour lui, ils appartenaient à une période importante de son passé. Le seul tableau qui se distinguait nettement des autres était un large portrait accroché au dessus de la cheminée, face au fauteuil. Une femme blonde avec un enfant y étaient représentés, toutes deux portant la même robe verte foncée et tenant un petit chiot brun dans leurs mains. La femme affichait un sourire doux et tendre, tandis que la petite fille dans ses bras le regardait d'un air espiègle.

Un léger toc-toc à la porte le sortit de sa contemplation et il autorisa l'accès par un simple : « Entrez ».

Van Pelt poussa la porte ouverte, un plateau dans les mains. Elle vint plus près et posa la tasse de thé toujours fumante sur le petit pupitre, à sa portée. L'horloge sonna sept fois et un écho résonna dans la petite salle.

« Merci Grace ». Dit-il doucement, après que l'écho se soit tut. Il prit sa tasse et but une gorgée : « Dis-moi, est-ce que l'installation de Mademoiselle Lisbon s'est bien passée ? »

« Elle a été présentée aux autres bonnes et servants il y a une demi-heure, monsieur. Malgré qu'elle soit fatiguée, elle a insisté pour aider Julian pour la vaisselle après le repas. » Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant d'ajouter tranquillement : « J'ai pris l'initiative de lui demander de ne pas révéler où vous…euh…l'avez trouvée. »

Le blond ne parla pas pendant quelques minutes, regardant à nouveau le feu. Il acquiesça.

« Merci Grace. C'était très bien pensé. » Il fit une pause. « Miss Harper et Mr Mashburn sont-ils arrivés ? »

« Ils doivent arriver à sept heures, monsieur. Ils devraient être là d'un moment à l'autre » Elle arrêta de parler et attendit.

Jane sourit doucement et hocha la tête, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur la chaise. Van Pelt obéit à la requête silencieuse et s'installa à côté de lui. Il but à nouveau quelques gorgées avant de parler :

« Je t'écoute. » Il savait qu'elle avait quelques questions à lui poser.

« Qu'est-ce qui a attiré votre attention ? » Demanda-t-elle carrément. « Pourquoi l'avez-vous achetée ? »

Il rit de cette manière si particulière qui lui était propre, et la regarda. Même si elle restait polie envers lui, elle n'avait pas peur de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qu'il avait toujours apprécié chez elle.

« Elle se battait pour sa vie » Dit-il lentement, se rappelant la façon dont Teresa avait lutté contre l'emprise du garde. « Et ils allaient lui faire du mal. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. »

« Donc les raisons sont différentes de celles qui vous ont poussées à m'acheter ? » Demanda-t-elle, le soulagement se faisant clairement sentir dans sa voix.

Jane acquiesça à nouveau et lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Il demandait s'il avait fait une erreur, si elle valait les ennuis qu'il pourrait avoir si quelqu'un venait à savoir. La jeune femme était capable de profiler quelqu'un qu'elle avait à peine rencontré seulement en quelques heures ; il ne l'avait pas entraînée toutes ces années pour rien. Grace Van Pelt était une brillante étudiante dans l'art d'analyser le langage corporel. Même s'il avait son propre opinion, il voulait un autre point de vue.

« Je l'aime bien » Conclut-elle. Et c'était suffisant pour lui.

Un second toc-toc à la porte la fit se lever et partir. Jane retourna à sa contemplation du tableau, se sentant légèrement mieux.

« Miss Harper et Mr Mashburn sont arrivés, monsieur. Dois-je les mener au séjour ? »

« Vas-y Grace » Répondit-il en finissant son thé. « Je te suivrai dans quelques instants. »

Quand Jane entra dans le séjour, ses deux invités étaient déjà assis confortablement sur les fauteuils atour de la table basse.

Mashburn était un homme bien bâti avec des cheveux courts et bruns et des yeux plein d'énergie. Il portait la tenue typique d'un homme aisé -même le costume semblait froissée, comme s'il avait été dehors depuis des jours. A ses côtés se tenait une brune aux cheveux élégamment attachés avec deux longues mèches encadrant son doux visage. Elle attendait patiemment, et avait l'aire terriblement ennuyée. Elle portait une robe rouge et des bijoux en argent autour de son cou, donnant l'apparence d'une femme aussi riche. Où avait-elle trouvé la tenue, Jane ne voulait pas savoir. D'une certaine façon, Harper arrivait toujours à obtenir ce dont elle avait besoin quand elle en avait besoin.

« Hey, bonsoir Patrick ! » Dit Mashburn, le saluant de la main quand il remarqua sa présence. Harper le regarda seulement et sourit.

Jane ne put faire autre chose que rire narquoisement. Pour certains, ne pas se présenter immédiatement pour saluer ses hôtes pourrait être interprété comme de l'insolence, mais il le savait. Mashburn et Harper n'étaient pas des personnes ordinaires. Ils étaient les amis qu'il avait choisi, en dépit de leurs conditions sociales : Mashburn était un homme diablement riche, et Harper était d'une classe inférieure. Lui-même était assez aisé, mais il n'atteignait pas la richesse de son ami.

La femme prit soudain une expression sévère, se leva et présenta sa main. Jane la prit et la baisa galamment.

« Bonsoir Brooke. Comme toujours, tu es ravissante. »

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme, alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller d'une lueur malicieuse. Un point pour moi, pensa le blond.

« Toujours aussi gentleman, Patrick. Au moins _toi_, tu as des manières. »

Cela l'amusait toujours de voir à quel point elle pouvait être susceptible lorsqu'il s'agissait du comportement, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis pas mal de temps déjà et étaient tombés dans un curieux cercle de familiarités. Mashburn rit et montra la chaise à côté de lui, invitant leur hôte à s'assoir.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas été élevé de cette façon, ma jolie. » Répondit Mashburn, sachant ô combien elle détestait ce surnom.

Brooke ignora la remarque et vérifia si Jane attendait qu'elle s'assoit pour faire de même. Au programme ce soir, il y avait un dîner léger, et beaucoup de discussion d'affaire. Mashburn et lui étaient partenaires à la tête d'une firme appelée Triade, important et exportant des marchandises dans tout le pays. Même si, une fois cette partie finie, ils auraient encore d'autre problèmes plus triviaux. Les ragots sur les personnes reconnues, la dernière marque ridicule, des nouvelles de leurs connaissances…

Le dîner se passa tranquillement et, comme d'habitude, les problèmes sérieux furent rapidement résolus. Une fois arrivés au dessert, ils réussirent à couvrir la plupart de leurs troubles actuels, et aussitôt ils changèrent de discussion. Mashburn parla passionnément des avantages du travail en coopération.

« C'est triste que nos semblables ne puissent pas voir le profit de ceci ! Regardez nous, nous sommes la Triade ! Cerveaux, argents, et belles apparences ! »

« Tu veux dire les deux crâneurs et l'ombre ? » Répliqua Brooke avec sarcasme. « Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ça a marché. »

« Patrick et moi menions le marché pendant que tu infiltrais les rangs de nos « amis » pour voir comment ils étaient loyaux envers la compagnie. Et en voyant à quel point tu es capable d'arnaquer tout les gens que tu veux, Brooke chérie je pense que tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu es même autorisée à utiliser mon nom -Désolé Patrick, _nos_ noms- chaque fois que tu as un problème ! »

La jeune femme ignora la dernière remarque de Mashburn et reporta son attention sur Jane.

« Donc Patrick, oublie un instant l'idiot assis ici et dis-moi : mis à part ennuyer Grace et à la fois dévoiler et voler des informations de notre cher Minelli pour notre travail, comment _toi_, es-tu arrivé jusque là ? Tu n'as pas tellement parlé de toi ce soir. »

« Je vais bien, merci. Rien de bien excitant n'est arrivé dernièrement ma chère. » dit-il négligemment. « J'ai seulement engagé une nouvelle femme de chambre aujourd'hui, bien que je doute que cela soit considéré comme une révolution. »

« Je parie que tu l'as engagée sur une impulsion. Cho a sûrement dû devenir fou » Rit Harper avec un sourire entendu. « Tu n'as pas besoin de plus de commères autour de toi, alors pourquoi en prendre une autre ? »

« Et bien, j'ai viré Jennifer il y a quelques semaines et Grace devient folle à cause de la maladresse d'Emma ! Une paire de mains en plus n'était pas de refus. »

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris Élise ? Elle connaît bien assez le manoir -Elle travaille presque ici !- et Cho est son mari » Harper fit une pause, réfléchissant. « Attends, est-ce que cette nouvelle fille est une autre « sans défense » ? »

« D'une certaine façon, oui elle l'est. » Jane n'est pas sûr de vouloir dire à ses amis que la nouvelle 'bonne' était en fait une ancienne esclave. Il ne connaissait pas encore Lisbon, et malgré que Van Pelt ait dit qu'elle l'aimait bien, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

« Saint Patrick et son grand cœur. » Se moqua Mashburn, taquin. « Cela va finir par de causer des ennuis un de ces jours. »

« Heureusement, j'ai avec moi le couple le plus puissant du pays. » Le taquina-t-il en retour. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Mashburn sembla soudain un peu mal à l'aise et la jeune femme grogna seulement de désapprobation. « Vous avez fixé une date ? »

« Je n'épouserai jamais cet homme. » Dit fermement Harper, en regardant le blond. « Ce n'est pas parce que je prétends être sa fiancée que je suis amoureuse de lui. Hey, ne me blâme pas ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il planifiait de faire croire à sa mère qu'il était fiancé pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille quand il m'a dit que nous allions rendre visite à sa famille ! »

« L'arroseur arrosée ! » Dit Jane d'un air rêveur. « Je me rappellerai toujours de l'expression que tu affichais quand tu as compris que Walter t'avais entraîné dans son jeu. »

« C'était la première et la dernière fois que tu l'as fait. » Harper plissa les yeux, mais une lueur dans son regard trahi son amusement. Jane savait combien elle aimait se vanter d'être _la_ fiancée de Walter Mashburn. Même si cette comédie était supposée s'arrêter lorsque Walter ou Brooke trouveraient un vrai compagnon -ou bien jusqu'à la mort de la mère de Mashburn-, Jane sentait que le couple finirait par se marier quand même. L'un aimait être le plus intelligent de la pièce seulement pour le plaisir, et l'autre aimait faire de nouvelles expériences. Mélangez le tout, et vous obtenez des étincelles étonnantes.

Oui en effet, pensa Jane, content. Il avait vraiment les amis les plus intéressants.

Le dîner était _enfin_ fini, et après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre et bien placé, Van Pelt finit sa ronde dans le couloir et ouvrit avec soulagement la porte de sa chambre. C'était assez sombre à l'intérieur, mais après avoir passé toutes ces années dans cette pièce, elle la connaissait comme le fond de sa poche. Elle savait où elle était supposé trouver sa chemise de nuit, où sa tenue de gouvernante allait atterrir quand elle la jettera négligemment au sol et où son lit serait lorsqu'elle voudrait s'y glisser et fermer les yeux. Mais bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas arriver tout de suite.

« Euh, Miss Van Pelt ? »

La voix d'Emma la fit soupirer profondément. La rouquine retrouva rapidement son calme et se tourna vers la jeune fille, déjà dans sa chemise de nuit. La jeune blonde se mordait les lèvres anxieusement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal et cherchait à rattraper ça.

« C'est…C'est Miss Lisbon madame. Je pense qu'elle a des ennuis. »

* * *

_Alors alors alors ? Réaction ? Reviews ? _

_Bye, F._


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps, je pars dans quelques minutes pour quelques jours de repos bien mérité en Normandie. A vrai dire, j'ai juste assez de temps pour vous poster la suite de Slave, c'est pas beautiful ça ?;). Bref, quelques réponses rapides aux reviews : _

_Déjà, merci beaucoup aux commentaires enthousiastes des nouveaux lecteurs, ça fait très plaisir;). J'ai senti beaucoup de frustration dans les reviews quant à comment se finissait le chapitre précédent x). Donc voilà, je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire (et c'est tant mieux pour vous, qui pourrez plus vite profiter du chapitre 6 de la traduction!), à part un grand merci à **Pasca**, **Solealuna**, **Janeandteresa** et **RedM00n **pour leurs reviews, leurs compliments et leurs encouragements quant à ce que je continue avec acharnement à traduire cette fiction:). _

_Bye, bonne lecture et on se dit sûrement à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 7 ! _

_Ps : aux lecteurs de Cod Red : la suite arrive bientôt, à mon retour de normandie !_

* * *

**Slave **

**6.**

_Les visages se succédaient à une vitesse incroyable dans son esprit. Des voix criaient, chuchotaient, lui parlaient. Des voix en colère, gentilles, irritées…tout cela était mélangé pour former un tourbillon de sons qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre._

_Soudain, tout devint silencieux, et quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle était assise dans la chambre de son enfance, à côté de la fenêtre. Il y avait des nuages à l'extérieur, et elle portait des vêtements noirs. Des vêtements de deuil. Des cloches sonnèrent au loin, et elle se rappela que c'était le moment de dire au revoir à quelqu'un. Mais elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Si elle sortait, quelque chose de terrible arriverait. _

_La porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir et un homme grand et mince entra, une cane à la main, son regard vicieux fixé sur elle. Elle recula de quelques pas avant de se retrouver bloquée contre le mur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, mais dans un dortoir à moitié propre et usé. Seule. _

_« Ne faites pas ça », dit-elle, presque suppliante. « S'il vous plaît de faites pas ça »_

_« Si tu n'abandonnes pas et que tu ne t'allonges pas, je devrai lui couper un doigt. » dit-il comme si c'était évident. _

_Dans le couloir, elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un pleurer. Il se rapprocha, et elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Des yeux cachés dans les coins sombres épiaient le moindre de ses mouvements, afin de faire en sorte qu'elle resterai avec l'homme. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'il se pencha sur elle. Il était sur le point de toucher son visage lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom._

« Mademoiselle Lisbon ! Lisbon ! »

Sauvez-moi, _implora-t-elle à la voix alors qu'il caressait sa joue de son doigt_. S'il vous plaît, sauvez-moi !

« Lisbon ! Teresa ! Réveille-toi ! »

_Tout s'arrêta. L'homme disparut, les pleurs s'arrêtèrent, les yeux se fermèrent et les lieux se dissipèrent doucement. _

Quand Teresa ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra le regard inquiet de Van Pelt. Derrière elle, Rigsby, Julian le cuisinier, Emma et quelques autres la regardaient. Emma semblait terrifiée, tandis que Julian paraissait cacher la culpabilité. La jeune femme promena son regard autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuisine, allongée sur le sol avec un énorme mal de tête. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle se redressa -Van Pelt l'aida à ne pas retomber. Ses mains allèrent se poser sur la plaie qu'elle avait à la tête. La gouvernante soupira de soulagement avant qu'une étincelle de fureur ne vienne éclairer son visage.

« Tu es la personne la plus chanceuse que j'ai jamais rencontré, lança sarcastiquement la rouquine, Tu viens juste d'arriver et tu tombes déjà sur John Le Rouge. Il est recherché, tu as de la chance d'être en vie. Quelqu'un doit vraiment t'aimer là-haut. »

Le personnel se raidit en l'entendant, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Si Teresa n'était pas si fatiguée, elle aurait préféré rétorquer que si le Paradis existait, il n'y aurait pas d'esclavage. A la place, elle acquiesça d'un air absent. Le visage de Van Pelt se durcit lorsqu'elle retira ses mains, sachant que la jeune femme n'avait plus besoin d'aide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire dehors ? »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Teresa sentit que la rouquine la suspectait d'avoir tenté de s'enfuir. Elle secoua la tête, niant l'accusation silencieuse et répondit :

« Il faisait trop chaud dans la cuisine » Ce qui était en grande partie vrai. « Qui est John Le Rouge ? »

« Le surnom de l'ancien majordome de mon père, John Scarlet (**Note de la traductrice **: Son nom donne un jeu de mot en anglais, mais c'était très moche de le traduire. En gros, Scarlet veut dire écarlate, comme le rouge écarlate, d'où le surnom qui en découle .). Je l'ai viré et fait arrêté lorsque j'ai découvert qu'il était complice de plusieurs meurtres en ville. Il s'est échappé il y a quelques années. »

La moitié des servants haletèrent et Van Pelt sursauta. Teresa cligna des yeux de surprise quand elle vit Jane debout au milieu d'eux, toujours dans sa tenue de soirée.

« Mr. Jane, je pensai que vous étiez dans votre chambre. » Dit la rouquine, le regardant de haut en bas.

Pourquoi Teresa avait-elle le sentiment que Van Pelt était _très _surprise qu'il soit toujours habillé et pas encore endormi ? Attendez, combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le moment où les invités étaient partis et maintenant ?

« Je n'étais pas fatigué. » Répondit-il, bien que sa déclaration soit douteuse en voyant les cernes qu'il avait. « Que s'est-il passé Grace ? J'ai entendu un coup de feu. »

La rouquine se leva et se décala, mal à l'aise. Les quelques murmures qui parcouraient l'assemblée de domestiques se turent et tout devint silencieux. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Emma est venue me voir et m'a dit que mademoiselle Lisbon et Julian se, euh...se battaient. » -La servante blonde acquiesça, confirmant les faits.- « Je suis descendue les voir avant que les choses dégénèrent » -Certains dans l'assistance sourirent un peu, connaissant le fort tempérament de l'homme.- « et j'ai rencontré Julian sur le chemin, me disant qu'il l'avait laissée dans la cuisine. »

Le visage du cuisinier devint immédiatement rouge de honte, et Teresa se sentit presque mal pour lui lorsque tous les domestiques se tournèrent pour le toiser. Presque.

« La porte de derrière était ouverte quand je suis entrée, et j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier. » Elle fit une pause, se mordant la lèvre, et continua hésitante : « J'ai pris le pistolet dans le tiroir, juste au cas où. Mademoiselle Lisbon et _lui_ étaient là. »

Alors que Grace parlait, les événements précédents commencèrent à revenir dans l'esprit de Teresa. Elle se rappela s'être battue avec le cuisinier, l'avoir vu quitter la pièce en claquant la porte ensuite, elle se rappela lorsqu'elle était sortie par la porte de derrière pour se calmer. L'obscurité de la nuit, l'atmosphère paisible, les plantes et le petit potager à usage culinaire...Elle se rappela qu'elle avait marché dans le coin, pas trop loin, pas trop longtemps non plus, juste pour observer quel genre de fleurs poussaient par ici. Le sentiment étrange d'être observée l'avait saisie, pourtant elle ne voyait personne. Le dur contact avec sa tête lui revint. A moitié sonnée, elle avait répliqué et crié, jusqu'à entendre un coup de feu et quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom.

« J'ai...J'ai tiré sans penser. » Van Pelt continua, sa voix commençant à se briser. « Je pense que je l'ai touché, mais pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru avoir eu... » Son regard alla rapidement sur Teresa, et la jeune femme remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient brillant.

_Oh mon Dieu_ réalisa Teresa. Van Pelt avait pensé l'avoir touchée elle.

« Je vais bien » Dit-elle rapidement -bien qu'une douleur aiguë la fasse légèrement grimacer. « Merci, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. »

« Ne me remercie pas idiote ! Je ne serai pas là la prochaine fois. » Lança la gouvernante avant de reporter son attention sur Rigsby. « As-tu envoyé Cho et Florin patrouiller ? »

« Dès que tu l'as dit » Répondit aussitôt Wayne.

« Bien. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose d'autre, car Jane s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de la gouvernante.

« Merci Grace, mais je pense que tu devrais te reposer maintenant. » Dit-il gentiment. « Tu en as fait assez. »

« Mais monsieur...3

« Tu tiens à peine sur tes pieds et tu n'as plus de voix, tu as besoin de te reposer. » Teresa nota qu'en effet, les jambes de Van Pelt tremblaient légèrement la renvoyait-il dormir parce qu'il sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps ? « Ne t'en fais pas » Ajouta-t-il calmement. « Je me charge du reste et j'enverrai un message à Minelli dans la matinée. John Le Rouge doit être parti maintenant, il n'y a plus de danger immédiat. » Quand la rousse capitula en acquiesçant de la tête, il sourit. « Merci de ta coopération, très chère. Rigsby ? Pourrais-tu accompagner Van Pelt à sa chambre ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête et sortit de la cuisine avec la rouquine. Pendant ce temps, Jane s'accroupit à ses côtés. Pour une raison quelconque, il ne vint pas plus près Teresa fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée. S'il avait_ été_ trop près, elle se serait sentie piégée et mal à l'aise.

« Comment te sens-tu Miss Lisbon ? » Demanda-t-il calmement. « Il semble qu'on t'a vraiment frappé très fort. »

« Je vais bien. » gémit-elle, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans sa tête.

« Je vais t'amener à ta chambre. » Déclara Jane en se redressant et lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Teresa la prit à contrecœur et fut aussitôt remise sur ses pieds. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif, demandant silencieusement la permission de la retenir dès qu'elle perdrait l'équilibre. Comment comprit-elle ses intentions, elle ne le savait pas. Il avait juste un regard incroyablement parlant quand il le voulait.

_Pas de mouvements louches _répondit-elle silencieusement, le fixant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il sembla comprendre son message et se tourna vers les personnes toujours présentes.

« Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos chambres. Oh attends, Julian, tu restes ici. Toi et moi allons avoir une discussion. »

« Oui monsieur. » Répondit le cuisinier à contrecœur.

Après un dernier regard d'avertissement, il mit sa main sur le bas du dos de Teresa et commença à marcher.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Julian ? » Demanda-t-il soudain. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputiez ? »

Ils avaient à peine passé quelques couloirs depuis la cuisine quand il commença à parler. Son ton doux et pourtant ferme était une invitation à parler, pourtant si Teresa avait appris quelque chose durant les années précédentes, c'était que les discussions finissaient mal. Pour elle du moins. Le fait que Jane n'ait jamais réagit comme elle l'anticipait ne signifiait pas qu'il était différent. Elle ne savait pas s'il la blâmerait à la place du cuisinier pour la punir à sa place. Les visages d'ange étaient les pires, dans son esprit. Les personnes les plus belles qu'elle avait rencontré s'étaient avérés être les plus narcissique, cruelles ou insensibles.

Bien que son instinct lui disait qu'il pourrait ne pas être pareil, elle voulait rester vigilante. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait confiance à un homme, il avait fini par lui faire vraiment mal, à la fois mentalement et physiquement.

« A-t-il essayé de te séduire ? »

Fronçant doucement les sourcils, elle se demanda pourquoi il se sentait concerné. Il pris sans doute son silence comme une réponse positive, puisqu'il continua :

« Il avait une joue rouge, donc mon hypothèse est qu'il a essayé de faire quelque chose, et que tu l'as rejeté assez durement. Il insiste, tu t'énerves et le gifle, et il pète les plombs, se sentant énervé et humilié. Ais-je raison ? »

Trop fatiguée pour penser à une réponse, elle hocha la tête, l'air absent.

« Julian a tendance à penser qu'il est...assez séduisant pour avoir la femme qu'il veut. Je l'ai prévenu quand je l'ai engagé, et jusqu'alors il avait obéi. Il n'a jamais touché Emma ou Van Pelt, bien que je pense qu'il a trop peur de Van Pelt pour l'approcher. »

Il rit et, en dépit de sa méfiance, Teresa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était difficile de ne pas succomber à ses charmes, quand il agissait de façon agréable et drôle. Inconsciemment ou pas, elle remarqua que Jane s'était rapproché, sa main tenant fermement son bras.

Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix s'était incroyablement adoucie :

« Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, tu est très mignonne. »

Teresa se mordit la lèvre et se crispa. Un air de légère culpabilité passa sur son visage lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle avait changé d'attitude.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il. « Je le pense comme un compliment. »

Il resta silencieux pendant le reste du trajet. Il finirent pas tourner dans un couloir seulement décoré par une série de portes détachées les unes des autres. Jane plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une clé en fer et lui tendit.

« L'entrée de ton sanctuaire privé » dit-il, souriant en coin. « Grace a le double caché quelque part, donc si tu perdais cette petite là... »

« Je devrai lui demander. » Finit-elle pour lui. « Très bien, j'ai compris. »

Malgré son épuisement, Teresa remarqua que chaque entrée avait quelque chose qui la différenciait des autres. Une petite figurine sculptée au centre, au niveau des yeux. La sienne était un papillon assez bien fait, sur une tête de cheval.

« Avant que tu ne te barricades, prend ça. » Il sortit un pot de sa poche. « C'est une pommade, une pommade médicinale. Cela t'aidera à soigner tes...cicatrices. Et oui, c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas encore en pyjama, je la cherchai dans l'armoire à pharmacie. » Il rit en voyant ses yeux s'agrandir.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle, prenant l'onguent avec précaution, ses yeux observant toujours ses mouvements. « Bonne nuit monsieur Jane. »

Elle déverrouilla la porte, entra et s'apprêta à la fermer derrière elle lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler à nouveau.

« Teresa, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi » Il la regardait intensément et très sérieusement. « Je ne te ferrai pas de mal, ou ne t'abuserai pas de quelque manière que ce soit. Sens-toi libre de parler à Grace si tu te sens mal à l'aise ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose. » Il fit une pause, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose. Puis, il prit sa main et, avant qu'elle puisse réagir, effleura le dos de ses lèvres. Teresa sentit ses joues chauffer rapidement. Il laissa sa main, souriant légèrement à la vue de son visage rougissant, et finit par un doux :

« Bonne nuit, miss Lisbon. »

Alors qu'il tournait les talons, Teresa le regarda disparaître dans le couloir sombre. Il était vraiment un maître étrange, pensa-t-elle. Proche et attentionné avec ses employés, n'hésitant pas à laisser les rennes à une ancienne esclave -et de plus une femme ! Et sa main était si douce lorsqu'il avait touché sa peau ! Elle avait toutes les excuses pour être complètement au dépourvu.

Teresa secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser à des illusions. Un jour, il lui révélerai son véritable visage. Un jour, le masque tombera, et elle aurait à faire face à quelqu'un qui ressemblerait exactement aux autres.

Elle rit presque d'elle-même quand elle ferma la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci. Elle savait que, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle voulait qu'il soit différent.

Jane était livide. Ce n'était pas seulement John Le Rouge qui avait pénétré dans sa maison et presque fait mal à sa famille, mais également Julian qui avait désobéit à ses ordres, effrayant Lisbon et Van Pelt avait dû tirer sur quelqu'un pour la protéger. Dieu, que la gouvernante avait dû être terrifiée il était le premier à savoir qu'elle détestait les armes, et d'autant plus les utiliser. Il gronda le pauvre cuisinier, le menaçant de le virer s'il bouleversait à nouveau la nouvelle bonne. Comme punition, il le chargea d'avertir Minelli à la première heure demain matin.

Il poussa la porte de son cabinet privé et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Le feu s'était éteint il y a plusieurs heures, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait besoin d'obscurité à ce moment précis. Il avait besoin de solitude. Il avait besoin de penser. De se concentrer sur sa dernière source d'ennuis.

Teresa Lisbon.

Au début, il l'avait dépeinte comme étant de la classe inférieure ou de la petite classe moyenne, qui avait été vendue contre son gré pour des raisons financières. Son attitude à l'égard des autre et son parler très libre avait renforcé son impression. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais pour une fois, il pensait que ses suppositions n'étaient pas exactes. Elle n'avait pas cette lueur désespérée dans le regard de ceux qui ont tout perdu. Même les esclaves vendus contre leur gré avec une intelligence basique pensaient à mieux qu'à rentrer dans leur maison précédente. Teresa Lisbon était intelligente, il pouvait le dire, pourtant elle voulait repartir chez elle. Sa détermination était toujours là, en dépit de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle devait avoir quelque chose, quelqu'un sur qui elle comptait, quelqu'un qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais -signifiant qui avait des ressources.

Elle avait eu des propriétaires avant lui, c'était évident. Des propriétaires qui avaient abusé d'elle. La façon dont elle hésite involontairement à chaque geste -à quel point elle semble avoir peur lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui. A quel point elle avait l'air incrédule à chaque fois qu'il agissait de manière civilisée à son égard, ou ne se mettait pas en colère quand elle pensait qu'il le ferait. Ses poings se serrèrent de colère. Même son compliment de tout à l'heure l'avait presque fait paniquer !

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé au début, mais la jeune femme l'intriguait. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était attiré par le feu de ses yeux.

Sa décision était prise. Il allait découvrir qui elle était et pourquoi elle avait été vendue. Et pour cela...Jane se leva, se dirigea vers son bureau, sortit un stylo et un papier, s'assit et commença à écrire.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce magnifique chapitre 6 ! Et oui, on assiste en direct live (ou plutôt en différé mais c'est pas grave) à l'arrivée fracassante du seul et unique : John Le Rouge ! Hahahah..._

_Et puis nous avons en prime le droit à une superbe séquence Jisbon, je fondai presque en la relisant au cours de ma traduction ;)._

_Merci beaucoup de suivre cette traduction ! _

**Un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre : **

_« Nous allons en Angleterre ! » annonça gaiement Jane. « Brooke a dit à tout le monde que le directeur venait avec sa compagne, donc nous partons, Miss Lisbon et moi, comme mari et femme ! »_

_Teresa recracha sa nourriture et toussa. Van Pelt dû lui taper dans le dos à plusieurs reprises pour qu'elle puisse respirer. _

_« Cela vous ennuierait de répéter monsieur Jane ? » Dit la rousse pour elle deux. _

_« Miss Lisbon, toi, Rigsby et moi prenons le bateau pour l'Angleterre afin de rencontrer avec mademoiselle Harper... »_

_« Je voulais dire la partie concernant « la femme », monsieur »._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everybody :)_

_Alors déjà, avant que vous ne prépariez les fusils, les tomates, les spray au poivre et les pinces tétons (Aïe !), je tiens à dire pour ma défense que mon bébé de technologie imparable (à savoir, Jean-Charles, mon ordinateur) a un jour décidé de ne plus s'allumer. De planter complètement. Résultat, appel en urgence du SAMU et Jean-Charles transféré directement dans la section des soins intensifs. Il est remis et depuis peu revenu chez lui, mais hélas il conserve des séquelles, comme une amnésie totale (autrement dit, disque dur totalement vierge -'). Slave a donc été retardé et je n'ai pas pu vous le signaler, désolée :/. _

_L'auteur de l'original m'a envoyé un message en me disant que beaucoup pensaient cette traduction abandonnée et lui demandaient de continuer à ma place. D'autres comme **JulietS **(Je remercie ton offre d'ailleurs, mais je tiens à finir ça sans aide, c'est mon défi personnel ;P) m'ont proposé de me refiler des traductions personnelles de quelques uns des chapitres suivants. Je vois que beaucoup se sont attachés à cette fiction, ça fait plaisir. Je redouble d'effort pour vous donner des mises à jour intensives, promis. _

_Passé ce petit paragraphe déconnade pour vous expliquer mon bug d'ordinateur, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 7 de Slave, après avoir remercié tous les lecteurs et les reviewers pour leur soutiens, merci vraiment énormément. _

_Place à la lecture maintenant :)_

* * *

**Slave**

**7.**

Le temps passait vite, c'est ce que Teresa réalisa alors qu'elle étendait le linge mouillé. C'était une belle journée -la première en trois semaines.

_Déjà trois semaines._

La jeune brune essuya quelques gouttes de sueur de son visage et regarda son travail finit avec satisfaction. De grands draps étalés sur quelques cordes à linge claquaient joyeusement dans le vent et le soleil éclatant devrait faire son travail en quelques heures. Entre temps, si personne n'avait besoin d'elle, elle pourrait se détendre un peu.

« Teresa ! » Entendit-elle Emma l'appeler depuis la maison.« A table ! »

La jeune femme ramassa le seau qui transportait son linge un peu plus tôt et retourna au manoir.

Elle s'était bien adaptée, et plus facilement qu'elle pensait. Emma, Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, quelques autres et même Julian étaient toujours prêts à l'aider et essayer de la mettre à l'aise. Le premier jour, la gouvernante lui avait dit qu'ils étaient comme une famille. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils agissaient comme tel. Même Jane, bien qu'il soit leur patron, était toujours là pour eux en cas de besoin, comme un oncle compréhensif.

Penser à cet homme la fit froncer les sourcils. Elle ne lui avaient pas réellement parlé depuis la nuit où il lui avait baisé la main. Bien sûr, il était à la tête d'une entreprise prospère, donc elle comprenait qu'il ne soit pas souvent à la maison. Les seules fois où elle l'avait vu, il avait demandé des choses diverses et insignifiantes, comme il en demanderait à n'importe quelle autre servante.

Elle avait rapidement remarqué qu'il y avait deux types d'employés : ceux à temps plein, comme l'adolescente blonde, Van Pelt, Rigsby, et ceux à temps partiel comme les jardiniers ou Cho. La première catégorie dormait dans le manoir tandis que la seconde vivait dehors, dormant tard sauf si on avait besoin d'eux.

Elle découvrit également quelques bribes du passé de chacun, aussi désireux qu'ils étaient d'en parler.

Emma était la fille d'une couturière et à la mort de sa mère, elle avait été prise en charge par Jane. Rigsby avait perdu au poker contre Jane, et pour rembourser ses dettes, il s'était présenté comme son garde du corps, avant de le devenir définitivement. Cho et Élise étaient un couple d'étrangers que personne ne voulait engager, donc Jane embaucha l'asiatique puisqu'il était doué pour calculer, et Élise surveillait les jardiniers. Julian et Florin étaient d'anciens voleurs et Don Juan, l'un ayant une passion pour la cuisine, l'autre pour les chevaux, et après s'être faits attrapés par Cho alors qu'ils essayaient de voler quelque chose chez Jane, on les assigna à la cuisine et au soin des chevaux pour une semaine, comme châtiment. Ils acceptèrent de suite lorsque Jane leur proposa de rester, satisfaits de leur travail..

Et ainsi de suite, elle entendit des histoires des uns et des autres. Il était agréable d'écouter des anecdotes le soir, lorsque Jane était absent. Ils se rassemblaient tous dans la cuisine un fois leur devoir accompli, et parlaient et riaient à propos de tout et de rien. Personne ne la força à évoquer son propre passé et elle était reconnaissante pour ça, bien que Teresa savait qu'ils mourraient d'envie d'entendre quelque chose.

« Teresa ! » Répéta Emma sur un ton impatient. « La soupe va être froide ! »

« J'arrive ! » Cria-t-elle en retour, accélérant le pas.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, elle remarqua que Van Pelt était déjà assise à table, son bol à moitié vide. Emma lavait le sien avant de retourner à ses obligations. Un autre rempli d'un odorant bouillon de légumes l'attendait. Teresa remercia Julian d'un signe de tête avant de s'assoir et de manger le sien également.

« Où est Jane ? » Demanda Teresa après un moment. « Il n'a pas souvent été là, c'est habituel ? »

Van Pelt haussa juste les épaules.

« Cela dépend de son humeur, de ses affaires et d'autres choses. Il a été très occupé dernièrement pour sûr, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans la tête de cet homme. Très bonne soupe Julian, en passant. »

Alors que le cuisinier était sur le point de répondre, Jane poussa la porte et entra avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Il fit signe à tout le monde de continuer leurs activités et abattit ses deux mains d'un grand coup sur la table où Van Pelt et Lisbon mangeaient.

« Nous allons en Angleterre ! » Annonça gaiement Jane. « Brooke a dit à tout le monde que le directeur venait avec sa compagne, donc nous partons, Miss Lisbon et moi, comme mari et femme ! »

Teresa recracha sa nourriture et toussa. Van Pelt dû lui taper dans le dos à plusieurs reprises pour qu'elle puisse respirer.

« Cela vous ennuierait de répéter monsieur Jane ? » Dit la rousse pour elle deux.

« Miss Lisbon, toi, Rigsby et moi prenons le bateau pour l'Angleterre afin de rencontre avec mademoiselle Harper...»

« Je voulais dire la partie concernant "la femme", monsieur ».

Jane leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il se recula, s'appuya contre le placard le plus proche et croisa les bras.

« Mademoiselle Harper est allée visiter cette compagnie de calèche comme une ambassadrice pour présenter de nouveaux contrats. Monsieur Mashburn et moi-même débattions sur soit nous devions coopérer avec eux pour les affaires Européennes internes ou si nos compagnies devaient s'engager dans une bataille sauvage pour le marché du transport dans le pays. Mademoiselle Harper a dit au Lord à la tête de l'entreprise qu'elle était la fiancée de M. Mashburn et a accidentellement dit que j'étais marié. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lord Byron veuille nous rencontrer tous les deux. Donc pour rendre son mensonge crédible, moi, M. Jane, ai besoin de me rendre en Angleterre avec une femme jouant le rôle de ma femme. »

Le regard de Van Pelt et celui de Teresa se rencontrèrent, perplexes.

« Malheureusement, l'ambassadeur de Lord Byron te connais déjà Grace, et ça ne serait pas crédible si je prenais Emma. De plus, sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit, mais la jeune fille est une piètre actrice. Et pas Élise non plus, Cho me décapiterait dans la seconde. »

Lisbon soupira presque, comprenant qu'elle était la dernière de sa liste. Mais pourquoi la femme était-elle allée raconter qu'il était marié ?

« Ne te sens pas obligé d'accepter Lisbon. Monsieur Jane peut aussi y aller seul et prétendre que sa 'femme' est malade, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Van Pelt en fixant l'homme.

« Lord Byron est marié et a des enfants. » Répondit le blond calmement. « Il se sent plus à l'aise avec des gens de sa condition. Cela ne pose pas de problème à ces deux-là de jouer le jeu, mais mes contacts en Europe m'ont toujours connu marié, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontré ma femme. Cette fois-ci, je sens que je dois amener quelqu'un. Et même si Miss Lisbon est encore jeune, je peux toujours dire que je me suis remarié. »

Avec une légère surprise, Teresa vit un éclair de pitié traverser le regard de la gouvernante. Elle secoua la tête en signe de renoncement et posa une main sur la jeune brune.

« Tu te sens capable d'agir comme la femme de Jane ? »

« C'est juste pour quelque jours. » Ajouta Jane. « Pour le voyage en bateau, je prendrai des cabines en première classe pour tout le monde. Une fois que nous serons là-bas, il y aura un dîner ou deux, peut-être des rendez-vous ennuyeux et des discussions avec la femme de Byron, mais rien de bien méchant. Mademoiselle Harper sera avec toi aussi et c'est une personne très divertissante. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu visiteras Londres ! »

L'accord semblait raisonnable. Il était son maître et il avait besoin d'elle. De plus, elle ne pensait pas voir Londres un jour. Et gratuitement, il payait après tout. Et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était curieuse à propos de son entreprise et également de rencontrer ses amis, le type de personne avec qui il traînait. Elle acquiesça simplement en guise d'approbation, ce qui déclencha un immense sourire sur le visage de Jane.

«Merci Miss Lisbon. » Impulsivement, il se penchait vers elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. « Je te dois une énorme faveur ! »

Puis, il partit en sifflotant. Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce Van Pelt le regarda comme si un troisième œil lui avait poussé sur la tête. Quand elle reporta son regard sur sa collègue, la rouquine ne put faire autre chose que sourire à la vue de Teresa, très, très rouge et stupéfaite.

-Slave-

La semaine suivante marqua le début d'une grande folie. Être une femme de ménage (et ancienne esclave) ne lui avait pas permit d'économiser assez pour avoir ses propres affaire, donc le jour suivant, Jane, Van Pelt et elle durent aller faire...du shopping. Il passèrent des heures à chercher quelques robes, des chaussure et des bijoux, et il en fallu beaucoup pour satisfaire Jane (Teresa devait admettre qu'il avait bon goût). Puis, il agaça tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il fut assuré que les vêtement seraient bien livrés dans les prochains jours. Les vendeurs et les couturiers devinrent presque fous et il fit presque pleurer un cordonnier de désespoir. Heureusement, la rouquine était toujours là pour s'excuser derrière et le réprimander quand il franchissait les limites.

Les jours suivants, un coach pour les bonnes manières en société vint pour une révision rapide -d'après Van Pelt, Jane en avait également besoin. La préparation entière la rendait folle, et elle aurait abandonné si ce n'était pas pour la perspective d'aller à Londres. Parfois, elle maudissait sa curiosité.

Le jour du départ fut accueillit avec un énorme soulagement. Les valises furent chargées à l'arrière de deux calèches que Jane avait appelés et ils commencèrent le voyage. Pendant le trajet sur la route, peu de mots furent échangés. Jane dormit la plupart du temps et Teresa réalisa rapidement que Van Pelt et Rigsby se lançaient des regards. Apparemment, la rumeur comme quoi ces deux-là avait une liaison était vraie. Elle sourit à cette pensée, avant de laisser son esprit vagabonder à travers la fenêtre et le paysage à l'extérieur.

Elle fut éjectée d'un léger état d'hébétement quand la voiture s'arrêta.

Des cris d'oiseaux -des mouettes, pensa-t-elle, le brouhaha de la foule et les nouvelles odeurs...Ses sens se réveillèrent pour ces nouveaux parfums et sons et elle passa la tête par la fenêtre pour avoir une vue de ce qui l'attendait.

Sur le port, des tonnes et des tonnes de gens se pressaient, courant avec des valises comme les leurs, parlant à voix haute, se criant les uns sur les autre, et plus bas...

Ce dois être le nôtre. Déclara Jane, regardant derrière son épaule. Le bateau était énorme de loin, et certainement plus impressionnant de près. Bleu et blanc, des motifs peints et de plus petits bateaux accrochés sur ses côtés...Teresa n'avait jamais vu la mer, encore moins un bateau pour de vrai. Durant son enfance, elle avait souvent lu ou entendu parler de ces grandes étendues d'eau, le sel dans l'air et le vent frais et vivifiant. Mais son imagination ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Dès qu'elle sortit de la voiture, elle s'approcha un peu plus du bord. Une eau bleue et profonde se répandait jusqu'à l'horizon sans fin, scintillant sous le soleil. Des oiseaux blancs criaient, se poursuivant les uns les autres dans un ciel clair et bleu, ponctué de nuages blancs.

« Le temps est magnifique. » Dit Jane en souriant radieusement, regardant également le paysage. « Au moins, j'espère que la mer sera calme tant que nous serons sur ce bateau. »

Il fut interrompu par l'appel d'un homme de taille moyenne, portant un costume crème et un chapeau blanc élégant, une canne à la main.

« Ohey, Patrick ! »

Le sourire de Jane s'élargit à la vue de cet homme et il lui fit signe.

« Par ici Walter ! »

Alors que les deux hommes échangeaient une poignée de main vigoureuse, Teresa intercepta l'échange de regards de Van Pelt et Rigsby. La rouquine semblait un peu grognonne, et grommela assez fort pour que Teresa puisse entendre :

« Génial, la tornade numéro deux est à bord. Nous allons tous couler. »

La brunette fit l'erreur de glousser. L'attention du nouveau venu se porta immédiatement sur elle.

« Dit-moi Patrick, qui est la charmante jeune femme à tes côtés ? » Demanda-t-il, la regardant avec un intérêt évident.

Jane se décala légèrement et Teresa s'avança à contrecœur. L'homme avait plutôt bonne mine avec ses yeux énergique et ses sourcils bruns. Elle pensa qu'il avait une coiffure courte, et la manière dont son chapeau était mis lui donnait des airs d'artiste bohémien -habillé de vêtements hors de prix.

« Tu connais déjà Grace et Rigsby. » Dit Jane en désignant ses deux employés du doigt, qui le saluèrent d'une légère inclinaison. « Maintenant, je te présente Teresa Lisbon. Miss Lisbon, voici mon associé et ami Walter Mashburn. »

Elle était sur le point de le saluer de la même façon que les autres lorsque l'homme prit sa main et la baisa.

« Un associé et ami très agréable, Miss Lisbon. » Dit-il en souriant. « Derrière elle, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire de ses collègues. »

« Miss Lisbon a accepté de jouer le rôle de ma femme. Donc Walter si vous pouviez juste...» Commença Jane avec un regard appuyé.

« J'ai saisi, j'ai saisi. Ne sois pas si jaloux et possessif. » Se plaignit l'homme alors qu'il lâchait la main de Lisbon. « Mais réellement, je suis honoré de rencontrer une si jolie femme. »

Teresa ne pouvait rien dire. Excepté le compliment 'mignon' de Jane, elle n'avait pas été très souvent complimentée. Aucune raison de se demander pourquoi ses joues avaient rougies comme si elles étaient en feu.

« Merci, je suppose. » Répondit-elle à demi embarrassée, à demi contente

« Le plaisir est pour moi. Vous verrais-je dans les alentours, durant le voyage ? »

« J'ai pris des cabines en première classe Walter. Tu verras tout le monde. »

« Si bien pensé de ta part mon ami. Tu réalises que certaines personnes pourraient ne pas être contentes ? »

Le blond lui lança un regard ennuyé.

« Et te souviens-tu cher ami que nous sommes dans un pays libre avec soi-disant aucune classe sociale ? »

Mashburn haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.

« Tu as le dernier mot. Maintenant, puis-je vous inviter à boire un verre une fois que nous serons à bord ? Cela ne te dérange pas Patrick, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

« Miss Lisbon est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander. »

La déclaration la surprit un peu. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il fixe des barrières directement et répondre à sa place. Un rapide coup d'œil sur lui et son sourire encourageant la firent comprendre que tant qu'elle prétendrait être sa femme, elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

-Slave-

« Cela ne sera pas suspicieux ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu plus tard. « Je veux dire, si je me balade sans vous...»

Jane secoua la tête. Ils marchaient dans des couloirs de cabines de première classe après avoir attendu d'embarquer. Les gens étaient trop occupés pour leur prêter attention et Van Pelt et Rigsby les suivaient à une distance qui ne permettaient pas d'entendre, donc elle pensa qu'elle pouvait exprimer son opinion sur la question.

« Je suis déjà vu comme un homme non conventionnel. Ton attitude ne changera rien à ma réputation. En fait, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si tu n'étais pas habituée à être indépendante. » A son froncement de sourcils, il ajouta : « Et bien, tu parles par toi-même et tu es pleine de ressource et intelligente. Si tu avais été plus docile, tu ne serais jamais sortie de la firme d'Elias...»

Elle grimaça à ses paroles et il lui caressa le bras pour la soutenir. Puis, il lui indiqua le numéro 181, sortit deux clés et les tendit aux deux autres.

« Van Pelt et Rigsby, vous prenez celles-ci...Et Miss Lisbon et moi serons juste à côté. Contentez-vous de vous installer, on se voit à bord ! »

Il alla à la chambre 182, sortit un autre duo de clés et en donna une à Lisbon cette fois-ci.

« Voilà ton double ma chérie. Alors, prête pour le voyage ? »

La chambre était légèrement plus petite que celle qu'elle avait au manoir, mais mieux décorée. Les murs étaient peint en blanc crème, avec un petit hublot ouvert recouvert d'un rideau vert. La seconde porte, menant certainement à une salle de bain, était boisée, et au milieu de la pièce...

« Monsieur Jane, allons-nous vraiment dormir dans le même lit ? »

En effet, un large lit deux places était installé au milieu de la chambre. Elle n'y avait pas tellement pensé, supposant que, de toute façon, ils auraient eu à partager une chambre, étant mariés et tout, mais pas...avec un seul lit.

« Et bien, nous sommes supposés être mariés alors...» Il ne finit pas sa phrase et sourit. Les poings de Lisbon la démangeaient pour frapper quelque chose, l'homme devait savoir. « Ne t'inquiête pas Miss Lisbon, je serai un parfait gentleman. Pas de contact et pas de mouvement bizarres. J'ai déjà goûté à ton poing une fois, je ne cherche pas à réitérer l'expérience. »

Teresa leva les yeux au ciel et posa son sac sur le côté droit du lit. Puis, elle le regarda :

« C'est bon si je m'installe ici ? »

Il leva les mains, souriant à son inconfort.

« Je te demande quelque chose que tu exécutes à contrecœur. Je peux au moins te laisser choisir le côté du lit, chérie. »

Un jour, elle promettait, elle allait dépouiller cet homme de toutes ses foutaises.

* * *

_Voilà ! A très bientôt pour le chapitre suivant :). J'avance vite, j'en suis à la moitié déjà. Pas de soucis donc ;)._

_Bye, et n'oubliez pas, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :D._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello ! _

_De retour de vacances, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de vous poster le chapitre 8 avant de partir. Mais séchez donc vos larmes, je suis là (enfin, vous vous en foutez, c'que vous voulez au fond, c'est savoir comment Jane et Lisbon vont arriver à dormir dans le même lit, et également s'il va se passer quelque chose de croustillant entre Grace et Rigsby xP) ! _

_Merci beaucoup à **Jaymaddict** (pour ta pensée très touchante à l'égard de mon Jean-Charles !), **janeandteresa** (Haha, voici déjà un autre chapitre pour te faire d'autres suppositions !), **Calypsoh** (Je suis super contente d'avoir illuminé ta journée xD. Si tu veux savoir, Jean-Charles est en pleine forme à présent, il retrouve petit à petit la mémoire, HALLELUJAH ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécira autant que les chapitres précédents ;D.), **Castle38** (Je te remercie, voilà la suite que tu attendais !), **Pasca** (J'étais moi-même morte de rire pour la réaction de Lisbon xP.), **ange** (Je te laisse la surprise, mais tu verras, la fiction est exceptionnelle !), **JulietS** (De rien, ça me fait très plaisir de lire ça !), **lovejisbon** (C'est vrai que même si on comprend l'essentiel en VO, certains trucs nous échappent et, par feignantise, on refuse souvent de la déchiffrer avec un dictionnaire sur les genoux .;).), **Jisbon38** (Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, voici la suite !)...et tous les autres qui suivent cette traduction ! _

_Allez, je ne vous enquiquine pas plus longtemps (de toute manière, Jean-Charles a hâte de vous faire voir que son clavier est de nouveau opérationnel alors...), voilà le chapitre 8 de Slave ! _

_Bye ;)._

* * *

**Slave**

**8.**

Jane se leva, la bouche grande ouverte par un bâillement, le regard vague et balayant la pièce. Se réveiller dans un environnement qui ne lui était pas familier le déstabilisa et il faillit appeler Van Pelt pour lui demander des explications. Puis, il se rappela. Le voyage pour l'Angleterre, Lord Bryon à rencontrer, une discussion avec ses amis et...dieu, il haletait et était en sueur ! Il ferait mieux de se changer s'il ne voulait pas que son pyjama ne soit poisseux pour le reste de la nuit ! Les restes de son dernier rêve lui revinrent et il se passa la main sur le visage, essayant de reprendre un meilleur contrôle de sa personne. Il savait qu'il avait pleuré. Une femme blonde et une petite fille se moquaient de lui cruellement, l'appelant, l'invitant à les rejoindre en dépit de la fissure qui le séparait d'elles. Et il voulait tellement les rejoindre, mais le trou continuait de s'élargir encore et encore et bientôt, la distance était impossible à franchir par un simple saut d'homme. Et la fillette continuait de l'appeler sans relâche...

Il se rallongea et sourit faiblement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de ses défuntes femme et enfant. Peut-être était-ce dû à la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas partagé son lit avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps, et quand il avait fermé les yeux plus tôt, il avait eu une pensée pour la blonde qu'il aimait tant.

Un léger sanglot capta son attention, et il se tourna pour regarder celle qui partageait son lit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se maudit pour ne pas avoir réalisé ce qui se passait. Teresa tremblait de toutes ses forces, pleurant dans son sommeil et suppliant pour que quelque chose s'arrête. Jane s'appuya sur son coude et secoua doucement ses épaules.

"Teresa ? Hé Teresa, réveille-toi. C'est juste un cauchemar..."

Mais cela ne la calma pas. Elle sanglotait maintenant, les poings serrés, se roulant en boule. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Oh combien il détestait l'expression terrifiée qu'elle portait sur le visage en ce moment même.

"Teresa" Dit-il plus fort, tenant ses épaules fermement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le choc, sa bouche était ouverte, prête à crier, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle lutta pour se dégager de son contact et se recula contre le mur, tombant presque du lit. Ses yeux montraient une totale panique, ne quittait pas ceux de Jane -sauf pour regarder autour, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son environnement non plus et il se demanda si elle le reconnaissait seulement.

"Ne faites pas ça. L'entendit-il supplier d'une très faible voix. S'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça..."

Ses yeux étaient larmoyants et elle tremblait toujours. Il ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Elle était différente de Van Pelt. Quand Grace faisait des cauchemars, elle ne parlait jamais, ne réagissait jamais aussi mal; elle regardait seulement un endroit vide, quelque part devant elle. Et elle n'était qu'une enfant à ce moment-là. Lisbon était...et bien tout d'abord plus âgée, et avait déjà eu des maîtres abusifs. Il se figea à sa propre pensée. Abusifs. Merde.

"Non, Teresa. Dit-il calmement. C'est juste un cauchemar. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

Il essaya d'avancer vers elle, étendant la main, mais comme il l'anticipait, elle flancha et se colla encore plus contre le mur. Jane se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour calmer les craintes de la jeune femme. Son esprit se concentra sur quelques souvenirs perdus d'un colporteur, moitié charlatan, moitié magicien et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si le tour pouvait fonctionner. Son souffle saccadé, la peur dans ses yeux et les tremblements lui donnèrent la réponse et il la fixa, déterminé.

"Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Teresa. Ordonna-t-il gentiment mais fermement. Il répéta sa phrase jusqu'à ce qu'elle obéisse et rencontre son regard. Calme-toi, c'est bon, tu es en sécurité à présent."

De nouveau, il parla à un rythme lent jusqu'à ce que son ton doux fonctionne : sa respiration se stabilisa et elle cessa de trembler.

"Maintenant, tu vas...Ne détourne pas le regard Teresa...Regarde-moi et pense à un endroit agréable et sûr où tu voudrais te rendre. Tu peux le voir Teresa ? Un endroit agréable, calme, sûr... Elle acquiesça doucement, ses paupières clignant plus lentement, plus lourdes. Tu es dans cet endroit Teresa et tu es parfaitement en sécurité. C'est calme et serein, et tu plonges dans un sommeil paisible..."

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'agiter à nouveau.

"Mais si je dors, il va revenir...

-Non, Teresa, non il ne reviendra pas. Tu es en lieu sûr, et personne ne va te faire du mal ici.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide, presque enfantine.

-Vraiment. C'est ton endroit, tu choisis qui vient ou ne vient pas. Personne ne t'embêtera si tu ne veux pas qu'ils le fassent. Elle hocha la tête doucement. Maintenant allonge-toi... Il attendit qu'elle suivent ses instructions avant de lui ordonner dans un ton doux mais ferme : dors".

Son corps se relaxa, ses yeux se fermèrent complètement et sa respiration redevint régulière. Il la regarda tomber dans un sommeil profond avant d'expirer, n'ayant pas réaliser qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit légèrement. Elle avait l'air si innocente, relaxée et paisible à présent. Il se demanda s'il arriverait un jour à retrouver ses précédents propriétaires et les faire payer à sa manière...Peut-être même demanderait-il à Mashburn et Harper de rejoindre la fête ? L'homme adorerait l'idée, et il était sûr que Harper voudrait les suivre. Jane sourit et sortit du lit pour changer de pyjama. Quand il revint, elle se décala plus près de lui, apparemment à la recherche de chaleur. Il la laissa faire tout en souriant de nouveau.

Puis, la vérité le heurta de plein fouet, et il ne put croire ce qu'il avait fait. Il venait juste d'_hypnotiser_ Lisbon ! Des sueurs froides coulèrent sur son front alors qu'il se rappelait la discussion et la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa gouvernante il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Si elle venait à apprendre ce qu'il avait fait, Grace allait le tuer !

-Slave-

Lorsque Teresa se réveilla le matin suivant, elle était seule. Les affaires de Jane n'étaient pas sur la chaise où il les avait posées la nuit précédente et une des deux clés de la cabine manquait. Elle trouva une note sur le petit bureau à côté de son lit, disant que le petit déjeuner était servi dans la salle à manger du navire si jamais elle avait faim. Teresa s'habilla après une rapide toilette et quitta la cabine.

Elle remarqua que le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Un vent froid la fouetta et elle fut soudainement reconnaissante envers le châle qu'ils avaient acheté juste avant d'embarquer. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pont, elle fut saluée par la vue de l'étendue océanique. De l'eau, s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon, reflétant d'aveuglantes lumières argentées qui partaient sous le lent mouvement du bateau. Qui pensait-elle tromper en pensant que la vision de l'océan d'hier était magnifique. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde et croisa les bras, s'accoudant sur celle-ci. C'était une vue à couper le souffle.

"La vue est formidable, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

Sa paisible contemplation fut interrompue par l'homme de la veille -Mashburn n'est-ce pas ?- Il avait troqué sa tenue pour une plus confortable, tenant son chapeau avec sa main pour qu'il ne s'envole pas et à présent, il lui lançait un sourire éclatant.

"Bonjour, monsieur. Dit-elle, hochant la tête pour le saluer.

-Ah ah, vous devez oublier ces tics Lisbon. Et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Walter. Vous êtes la femme de mon meilleur ami après tout. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil -elle cligna des yeux, perplexe, essayait-il de la séduire ? Alors, comment s'est passée votre première nuit à bord ? J'entends déjà des gens qui se plaignent de ne pas avoir pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Poules mouillées."

Il grommela d'une manière si déplacée qu'elle fut obligée de glousser.

"Avez-vous déjà mangé ? Lorsqu'elle fit non de la tête, il lui offrit son bras ainsi qu'un sourire radieux : Dans ce cas, puis-je vous escorter dans la salle ?"

Avec un petit sourire, elle prit son bras et ils marchèrent tous les deux le long du pont.

"Patrick est un homme si chanceux. Dit-il. Vous ai-je dit à quel point vous êtes belle ce matin ?

-Non, vous ne me l'avez pas dit, mais j'apprécie le compliment. Répondit-elle, arrivant cette fois-ci à ne pas rougir.

-Vous savez, Patrick dit que j'ai une fiancée, mais elle ne l'est pas réellement. Je suis toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un...

-Parcourez-vous souvent la mer ?" Le coupa-t-elle immédiatement, sentant que la conversation menaçait de se diriger dans la mauvaise direction si elle ne l'interrompait pas.

Mashburn grommela quelque chose de déception mais retrouva rapidement son assurance :

"Pas autant que je le voudrai. Avoua-t-il. Vers l'Europe je veux dire. Sinon, vous me trouveriez difficilement à la maison en Amérique. Mon endroit favoris est le Texas; ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, mais je devrais vous inviter un jour ! J'ai acheté deux chevaux de course que je rêve de monter un de ces jours, avec de la compagnie. Teresa résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Et vous, avez-vous beaucoup voyagé ?

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaule et de secouer la tête négativement :

"Je suis encore jeune, monsieur. Aucune femme de mon âge n'ose voyager seule sans argent.

-Je vois. Répondit-il avec désinvolture, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte d'où entraient et sortaient des gens élégamment habillés. Ah, voilà cette maudite pièce ! Ils font les meilleurs croissants au monde, croyez-moi vous devriez les goûter. Puis-je m'inviter à votre table ?"

Teresa grimaça intérieurement. N'allait-il pas donner libre cours à ses envies ? Elle aurait voulu savoir où se trouvait Van Pelt ou Rigsby. Ou même Jane...

"C'est votre premier jour sur ce navire et déjà tu embêtes Teresa ? Walter, tu as parfois besoin d'apprendre à te retenir."

Si elle n'avait pas été en présence de Mashburn -et si elle avait osé, Teresa aurait sauté au cou de son maître et l'aurait embrassé pour le remercier.

"La petite dame a un sacré coup de poing. Ajouta Jane, arborant un sourire narquois. Alors surveille tes manières, mon amie !"

La reconnaissance soudaine disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche toujours le moment avec un commentaire stupide ? Teresa leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la salle à manger, prête à prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle repéra une tête rousse familière et le garde du corps à une table et vint vers eux, déterminée à échapper aux griffes de Mashburn.

"Bonjour Van Pelt, Rigsby. Dit-elle lorsqu'ils remarquèrent son arrivée. Ils la saluèrent en retour avec un sourire et l'invitèrent à s'asseoir également.

-Comment as-tu dormi ? Demanda la gouvernante, alors qu'elle s'installait sur la chaise la plus proche.

-Bien, je pense. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. A dire vrai, je ne me souviens pas avoir si bien dormi. Ce doit être l'air marin. Et vous deux ?

-Bien également. Répondit Rigsby un peu trop rapidement. Van Pelt sourit et répondit sur un ton bas .

"Il ment. Ni lui ni moi n'avons eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, puisque nous étions occupés..."

Teresa et Rigsby rougirent tous deux d'embarras. L'homme ne voulait apparemment pas faire savoir qu'il couchait avec la gouvernante, et Teresa n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'entendre les détails. La rousse rit de bon cœur, avant de froncer les sourcils. Les trois regardèrent la porte, où ils pouvaient voir Jane, Mashburn et un couple se disputer bruyamment. Rectification, Jane et Mashburn s'amusaient et le couple s'aboyait dessus. La gouvernante grommela :

"Je déteste quand Miss Harper n'est pas là pour calmer leurs farces. Je pense que Mashburn ou Jane a flirté avec la femme hier, et qu'aujourd'hui c'est la revanche du mari, et Jane couvre Mashburn avec une histoire idiote, ou bien l'inverse.

-Je parie sur Mashburn. Dit Teresa. Il est très clair pour ce qu'il veut.

-Il t'apprécie bien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Van Pelt, elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils lorsqu'elle acquiesça, ennuyée. Ne le laisse pas t'enquiquiner. Il est impatient et très direct, mais si tu l'ignores assez longtemps il passera à autre chose. Elle fit une pause, reporta son attention sur son maître et se murmura : Tu n'as pas à te soucier d'eux tous seuls, seulement lorsqu'ils sont ensembles."

Lorsque Teresa afficha un air perplexe, la rousse ajouta avec un air résigné dans les yeux :

"Mashburn et Mr Jane sont meilleurs amis principalement parce qu'ils sont capable de se tenir tête. Et franchement, je ne sais pas qui de Mr Jane ou de Mr Mashburn est le meilleur lorsqu'il s'agit d'entêtement et d'idées idiotes. Elle ajouta avec désinvolture, pliant sa serviette. Comme tout ce qui se passe au manoir, tu t'y habitueras."

-Slave-

Le jour suivant, ainsi que ceux qui suivirent, passèrent doucement et avec une routine calme. Teresa se réveillait dans un lit vide et profitait de la liberté relative que lui offrait le navire. Parfois, elle s'asseyait seulement à un endroit et empruntait un livre, ou bien contemplait la mer. Parfois, elle restait avec Van Pelt et Rigsby lorsqu'elle arrivait à les trouver (et lorsqu'ils arrêtait de se faire des clins d'œil), ou profitait de la compagnie de Mashburn et Jane, étant le juge réticent de leurs plaisanteries. Parfois, elle était embarquée dans une bataille pour "qui avait l'histoire la plus embarrassante de toutes" -jusqu'alors, Mashburn gagnait avec la farce qu'il avait faite à Jane en lui volant tous ses costumes- et riait pendant des heures avec eux, oubliant son réel statu. Elle s'était habituée aux avances de Mashburn, aux moqueries de Jane et à leurs commentaires à tous les deux sur leur entourage. Plus d'une fois elle aurait voulu se cacher sous la table à laquelle ils étaient assis, seulement pour éviter les regards courroucés de leurs voisins, mais après une heure à essayer de les faire parler moins fort, elle y renonça et suivit le conseil de Van Pelt, les ignorer à son tour.

Aux heures de déjeuner et de dîner, ils s'asseyaient tous ensemble dans la salle à manger et mangeaient dans la même atmosphère qu'on trouvait dans une famille. Rigsby restait poli, mais Van Pelt ne manquait jamais de plaisanter en retour lorsque Jane la taquinait. A ces moments là, elle réalisait à quel point la rousse était proche de son maître. Van Pelt n'hésitait jamais à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, faisant parfois rire Mashburn d'hystérie à cause de son franc-parler.

A la tombée de la nuit, Teresa et Jane retournaient dans leur chambre, parlaient un peu avant de s'allonger, chacun de son côté. Elle dérivait dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve et se réveillait pour un autre jour. Pourtant, le dixième matin, quelque chose changea.

Lorsque Teresa ouvrit les yeux, elle fut accueillie par la vue d'un tissu bleu foncé. Un bras était enroulé autour de sa taille et elle pouvait sentir un menton frottant le haut de sa tête. Elle, avait le visage presque enfoncé dans la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle identifia comme étant Jane. Ce n'était pas leur position rapprochée, ni le fait que c'_était _Jane qui la firent se crisper. C'était la sensation de confort et de sécurité. Dans ses bras, près de lui, elle se sentait...paisible.

Elle déglutit à cette pensée. Il y a longtemps, elle s'était juré qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais un homme l'approcher d'aussi près. Mais Jane...S'était-elle accoutumée à sa présence ? Non seulement dans le lit qu'ils partageaient pour d'évidentes raisons, mais dans sa vie ? Sa présence ne l'effrayait plus, elle ne bronchait plus lorsqu'il lui prenait le bras ou la touchait. Et ces derniers jours, elle avait réalisée qu'elle en était venue à apprécier sa compagnie -en dépit de son comportement embêtant. Et il avait un beau visage.

Elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle allait avoir des ennuis...

"Tu es réveillée ? L'entendit-elle parler dans un doux murmure. Le manque de confiance en sa voix à ce moment la fit hocher la tête. Tu te sens mieux ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar."

Encore ? Pensa Teresa. Elle savait qu'elle ne se rappelait jamais qu'elle avait rêvé, mais lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, les gens lui disaient qu'elle était assez effrayante et bruyante lorsque ça lui arrivait. Il se recula. Tout de suite, elle regretta la chaleur et leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard. Il était visiblement fatigué à cause du manque de sommeil, et inquiet. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue alors qu'il continuait à la fixer, comme s'il cherchait si quelque chose n'allait pas. Son toucher était d'une certaine façon très réconfortant.

"Je suis désolé Teresa, mais tu pleurais et le seul moyen de te calmer était...et bien. Il rit un peu maladroitement. Tu as bien dormi, c'est le plus important.

Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

"Ai-je...Commença-t-elle, ne croyant pas tellement à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander. Est-ce que je fais souvent des cauchemars ?

-C'est seulement la deuxième fois. Répondit-il avec honnêteté. Je ne l'ai pas dit la première fois, car je sentais que tu serais gênée. Tu étais moins agitée cette nuit."

La culpabilité déferla sur elle, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Je suis désolée monsieur. Je ne...Vous n'avez pas très bien dormi à cause de moi ?"

Il fit un geste de la main, balayant les mots.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Teresa. Ce n'est rien. Et pour la dernière fois, appelle-moi Jane si tu es inconfortable avec Patrick. Maintenant, Ajouta-t-il, ramassant sa veste. Préparons-nous pour le petit déjeuner, ma chère."

Teresa sourit en retour. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'accepter, alors qu'il était si gentil envers elle ? Peut-être que se laisser espérer qu'il était en effet différent ne pouvait pas faire de mal après tout...

* * *

_Et oui, Mashburn est un grand dragueur et la scène finale est tout simplement so cute *_*. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre autant que moi :). Au menu du prochain, la fin du voyage et tout le monde arrive à la résidence temporaire de Harper !_

_Merci à tout, bye. _

_F. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Me revoici, avec le chapitre 9 de Slave, tout fraichement traduit ;). Bref, passons aux petites formalités de remerciement d'abord :_

_Merci beaucoup à Aya et __Ena (Alias _**Ayahne**_) pour leur joli review toute mignonne à deux ;). Merci également à _**Castle38**_ pour ses reviews courtes mais qui donnent la pêche ! _**LouiseMentalist**_ pour sa review marrante et chaleureuse (c'était bien "ée", ton cerveau semble beaucoup moins __ralenti que tu ne le pense apparemment xP) et à _**Solealuna**_ qui n'a qu'une hâte : les moments Jisbon ! Rassure-toi, il se pourrait (j'ai bien dit "pourrait") qu'il y en ait bientôt...;)._

_Et merci à tous les autres, trop timides pour appuyer sur le bouton review, et je sais qu'il y en a ! Allez, n'ayez pas peur, je vous promets que ça fait même pas mal, ça fait plusieurs années qu'on a enlevé la décharge électrique automatique qui se déclenchait quand on appuyait sur le bouton...Je crois qu'il y en a qui ont été traumatisés par ce bouton et qui depuis ont peur de lui. Soyez forts, amis de ! (Euhm...Je dois vraiment arrêter la petite poudre qui fait planer...LE SUCRE ! xD)_

_Breeeef, j'arrête mes délires, ça risque de faire fuir plus de gens que ça n'en amène. Voici donc le chapitre 9, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps...Ah si ! Juste en fin de chapitre, pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)._

* * *

**Slave**

**9.**

Van Pelt bougea dans son lit. Un rayon de soleil l'avait sortie de son profond sommeil, et la fatigue causée par ces activités nocturnes ne lui donnait pas envie de se lever tôt. Elle se blottit sous les couvertures et retourna au pays des rêves. Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme allongé à côté d'elle l'approcha contre lui avec son bras autour de sa taille, dos contre torse, et embrassa tendrement son épaule dénudée.

"Dis-moi Grace, Murmura-t-il à son oreille. La gouvernante grogna en retour, mécontente d'être réveillée. Pourquoi tu as mis Lisbon au courant pour nous, l'autre jour ?"

La rousse garda les yeux fermés et haussa les épaules.

"J'sais pas. Répondit-elle d'une voix endormie. C'était une impulsion. Je me suis dit que ça serait drôle marrant de la mettre mal à l'aise. Et toi aussi. Vous deux en fait.

-...Drôle ? Répéta-t-il, intrigué.

-Euh...Ouai. C'était _drôle, _c'est bien le mot. Divagua-t-elle, toujours assoupie. Tu étais tellement mignon avec ce pli entre tes sourcils. Et très, très sexxxxy."

Rigsby soupira à sa déclaration. Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait toisé sans honte, comme s'il avait été un dessert très appétissant...Pas qu'il en tienne compte, leur câlin avait été génial.

"Et si elle le dit à M. Jane ? Continua-t-il. Dès ce moment, le garde du corps n'avait qu'une peur obsessionnelle, que la jeune femme aille dire à son maître ce qu'elle savait.

-M. Jane n'en a rien à faire, Wayne. Le coupa Van Pelt, se retourna pour lui faire face et reposant sa tête sur son épaule. Il sait que nous couchons ensemble depuis ces quatre derniers mois. Le fait est que je parie qu'il le sait depuis le tout premier jour. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ait demandé que tu me raccompagne à ma chambre, la nuit ou John Le Rouge est revenu ?"

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration la fit presque glousser. Van Pelt adorait l'expression surprise sur le visage de son amant. Il était si mignon sans même essayer de l'être.

"Il savait ? Et il n'a pas dit un mot ? Mais Julian...

-Julian était un flirt, nous, c'est sérieux, c'est ce qui fait la différence. Je te l'ai dit, il n'en a rien à faire. Le réprimanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Aussi longtemps que nous faisons notre travail correctement il ne nous embêtera pas. Nous sommes sa famille, et il ne veut pas nous voir bouleversé à propos de quelque chose. Elle fit une pause avant de froncer les sourcils à une pensée soudaine. En parlant de ça, je pense qu'il lui plaît."

Rigsby cligna des yeux. La rousse dû refouler un autre sourire moqueur. Son courant de pensée était un bazar, alors lorsqu'elle débâtait à haute voix à propos d'une idée avec son amant à ses côtés, il était perdu. Le brusque changement de sujet le perturba, encore une fois.

"Qui plaît à qui ?

-Lisbon. Je pense que Jane lui plaît.

-Quoi ? Wayne se redressa sur son coude, essayant de saisir l'expression de sa compagne, se demandant si elle était vraiment sérieuse ou si elle se moquait juste de lui. Van Pelt se mit sur le dos et regarda le plafond, un froncement de réflexion sur son visage. Elle s'était perdue dans un débat intérieur, ignorant Rigsby cette fois-ci.

-Elle l'aime bien, c'est sûr. Et je pense qu'il l'aime bien aussi, mais je ne parierai rien. Jane est dur à décrypter parfois...

-Bien aimer comme _amoureuse_ ? Punaise, Grace tu m'inquiète parfois.

-C'est possible tu sais ? Continua-t-elle, pensant à nouveau à voix haute. Depuis le temps qu'elle ne pouvait plus fait confiance à personne, et la voilà, parmi nous avec un maître très beau, bienveillant et compréhensif. Je ne la blâme pas, il me plaisait aussi à son âge. Quant à lui...C'est exactement le genre de femme qu'il aime. Pas vraiment comme Mme Sylvia, mais je suis sûre qu'il est attiré d'une manière ou d'une autre par elle."

L'expression de Rigsby était inoubliable. Il était à mi-chemin entre le choc et la stupéfaction, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Elle se demanda ce qui avait pu le sidérer à ce point : le fait que Lisbon avait un faible pour Jane, ou qu'elle soupçonnait que les sentiments étaient réciproques ? Elle avait confiance en son instinct, et il savait qu'elle avait souvent raison. Elle avait été entraînée par Jane lui-même après tout.

« Que…que va-t-il se passer ? Je veux dire, que penses-tu qu'il va se passer ? Si elle reste seulement quelques mois…

-Mon avis ? Ils vont finir par coucher ensemble, c'est inévitable. Laissa-t-elle échapper, haussant les épaules. Si ça n'arrive pas pendant le voyage, ça sera aux alentours du quatrième mois, après Noël. A moins que quelque chose n'arrive entre temps et les pousse l'un vers l'autre. Je ne sais pas qui fera le premier pas toutefois. »

Elle savait que Rigsby voyait les autres servantes comme des sœurs, et il jouait les frères surprotecteurs –Emma comme la sœur désemparée mais douce et Teresa, même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois, comme la têtue mais anxieuse. Et Van Pelt devait admettre qu'elle aussi s'était très vite attachée à la brunette. Plus d'une fois, quand elle arborait son expression perplexe si mignonne, la gouvernante avait dû se retenir de ne pas couiner comme une adolescente face à un chaton et faire un câlin à la jeune fille. Contrairement à Rigsby, elle n'était pas mal à l'aise face au fait qu'ils pourraient sortir ensemble. En fait, connaissant une grande partie de la vie de Jane et devinant certaines parties de celle de Teresa, elle était plutôt sûr qu'ils feraient un bon couple.

« Mais j'ai pensé…Est-ce qu'il n'est pas en train de jouer la comédie, comme il a fait avec toi ?

-Non. Elle secoua la tête. C'était plus pour me réconforter et me jeter dans un travail pour me garder occupée. A ce moment-là, il avait juste à s'occuper d'une enfant dépressive et suicidaire, pas une jeune femme terrifiée et abusée. »

Elle se tendit soudain, regrettant ses mots alors qu'ils lui avaient échappée. Rigsby savait pour la condition de Teresa parce qu'il était là, mais elle n'avait jamais approfondi sa propre histoire avec lui. Et bien sûr, il avait dû remarquer ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Attends, attends, attends…Qu'est-ce que tu entends par suicidaire ? Tu m'avais dit que Jane t'avait achetée parce qu'il avait besoin d'une nourrice pour son bébé ! »

Van Pelt soupira et ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête et elle dû refouler la larme solitaire qui menaçait de couler. Rigsby s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'étreignit, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. La gouvernante ne put retenir un petit sourire à son attention.

« Jane n'était même pas encore marié à cette époque. Dit-elle doucement. J'ai inventé cette histoire pour que tu n'ailles pas creuser plus profondément. Je n'en suis pas fière Wayne. Continua-t-elle sur un ton triste. J'avais seulement douze ans et j'étais fatiguée de la vie. Fatiguée d'être traitée comme une esclave. C'est ironique tu ne trouves pas ? Elle rit amèrement. A la fin, j'ai été vendue exactement comme une esclave.

-Pour le meilleur Grace ! Répondit Rigsby avec force, lui faisant face et la regardant fixement dans les yeux. Tu as Jane, la famille, moi…c'était pour le meilleur. » Répéta-t-il, embrassant son front.

Elle ferma les yeux avec gratitude et se blottit un peu plus contre le corps de son amant, cherchant le réconfort de sa chaleur.

« J'espère seulement qu'elle se rendra compte de ce qu'elle a à gagner, si elle décide de rester. Murmura-t-elle. Et j'espère qu'il se rendra compte de ce qu'il perd s'il la laisse vraiment partir. »

-Slave-

Il était tard, mais Teresa lisait toujours au lit. Elle avait commencé le roman plus tôt dans la journée puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient restés enfermés dans leur cabine toute la journée à nouveau, Mashburn l'avait finalement lâchée (il arrivait encore à glisser un « vous avez une beauté si dévastatrice » ou un « je souhaite trouver une fiancée comme vous » de temps en temps), Jane avait tout simplement disparu, et elle ne regrettait pas son choix l'histoire était assez divertissante. Pourtant si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, elle reconnaitrait que l'histoire de cette fille retenue prisonnière dans un sombre château par un méchant n'était pas palpitante. L'intrigue avait été utilisée une centaine de fois et l'écriture, quoique bonne, ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Si elle était toujours réveillée à onze heures passées, c'était parce que l'autre côté du lit était toujours vide.

Les jours suivants son dernier cauchemar, elle avait à peine vu Jane. Elle se réveillait seule, passait la journée seule avec ses collègues, des connaissances sur le bateau ou supportait les taquineries de Mashburn, et une fois dans la cabine, s'endormait en quelques minutes. Le seul signe était lorsqu'elle se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit et qu'elle sentait sa présence dans le lit. Autrement, même ses amis proches ou la gouvernante ne pouvaient lui dire où il disparaissait toute la journée.

Teresa en était même venue à penser qu'il avait trouvé une maîtresse à bord et avait froncé les sourcils avant de se gifler mentalement. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle n'était même pas sa vraie femme ! Simplement une esclave qu'il avait achetée pour la libérer, et qui jouait un rôle pour lorsqu'elle serait dans la maison de ce Lord. Cela l'énervait pourtant et la mettait mal à l'aise de ne pas savoir. Elle pensait qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui dire. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

La porte s'entrouvrit et elle cligna des yeux à la vue de Jane se faufilant dans la cabine. Son costume gris était couvert de taches noires –Etait-ce de la suie ?- et il sentait le charbon brûlé ou quelque chose dans le genre. Avait-il été dans la salle des machines ? Il était curieux après tout.

« Oh, bonsoir Teresa ! La salua-t-il gaiment. Tu m'attendais ? C'est très gentil de ta part ma chérie. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Euh…Fut sa seule réponse.

-J'ai parlé au capitaine aujourd'hui. Continua-t-il, enlevant sa veste sale et déboutonnant sa chemise tout en marchant vers la salle de bain. Nous devrions arriver dans quelques jours. »

Il disparut derrière la porte, finissant de se déshabiller pensa-t-elle.

« Déjà ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Répondit-il. Tu auras autant de temps lorsque nous rentrerons à la maison. »

La maison. Oui, c'est ça, la maison, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement de culpabilité dans son estomac. Les visages de sa famille bondirent soudainement dans son esprit, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour les faire disparaître. Elle n'avait pas pensé à la plupart d'entre eux depuis qu'elle vivait avec Jane et ses employés. Ses frères, son père, sa…elle grinça des dents intérieurement à la pensée de la dernière personne qu'elle avait dite. Cette dernière à part, ils lui manquaient. Ils lui manquaient lorsque son esprit vagabondait lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait. Lorsqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Cette prise de conscience lui fit peur. Les premiers mois après qu'elle eut été vendue, ça la tordait de douleur de seulement penser à eux. Ça faisait toujours mal lorsqu'elle était revenue chez Elias. Mais depuis qu'elle était aux soins de Jane –environ un mois maintenant ?- la douleur s'était estompée. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait parler d'eux, les mentionner. Elle voulait parler d'eux. A n'importe qui, pour qu'ils puissent voir, comprendre à quel point elle était blessée intérieurement. Et combien elle était reconnaissante de les avoir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Jane était revenu et qu'il était assis sur le lit à présent. C'est seulement lorsque sa main effleura son épaule qu'elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Hé, Teresa, tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Un regard doux et sympathique, presque comme s'il savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Jane ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle considérait Van Pelt, Emma, Rigsby, Cho et tous les autres comme des amis. Peut-être les amis les plus proches qu'elle avait jamais eus. Etrange, pensa-t-elle, comme un mois parmi des gens honnêtes pouvait la changer.

« Je vais bien. Mentit-elle, détournant le visage. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Elle savait que Jane n'y croyait pas mais il n'insisterait pas. A lieu de ça, il frotta doucement sa main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort avec de l'enlever.

« Je voulais aborder le sujet demain, mais puisque tu es réveillée, j'ai seulement besoin de souligner quelques détails. A propos de notre 'mariage'. »

Elle hocha la tête. Il sortit une boîte de velours du tiroir du petit bureau à côté du lit et l'ouvrit devant elle. Deux alliances brillaient à l'intérieur. Des anneaux en or, parfaitement ronds, avec un petit mais élégant diamant au bout. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette partie-là.

« Celle-ci sera la tienne. Dit-il, sortant la plus petite et la plus fine et lui remettant. Elle la prit avec beaucoup de précautions et l'observa de plus près. Elle était assez ancienne mais toujours en bonne état. Très chère aussi, remarqua-t-elle. Etait-elle vraiment autorisée à porter une aussi belle bague ? Même pour une mascarade ?

« Un héritage de famille, c'est une tradition. Expliqua-t-il. Sous son regard, elle le passa à son doigt délicatement. L'anneau lui allait parfaitement. Une vague de nostalgie déferla sur elle.

« Tu dois savoir autre chose aussi. Continua-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux, la distrayant. J'ai déjà été marié une fois. Elle cligna des yeux de surprise. La pitié dans les yeux de Van Pelt et le ton doux qu'il avait utilisé quand il avait mentionné la situation de Byron auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Elle est morte il y a cinq ans, ainsi que ma fille. »

Il devint triste en quelques secondes. Pendant un moment, elle vit une vraie douleur dans tout son langage corporel. Les épaules baissées dans la défaite, le regard se détournant, un petit soupir…Elle posa sa main sur son bras impulsivement, pour le sortir du cours de ses souvenirs. Ils étaient peut-être plus semblables qu'elle ne le pensait. Ils savaient tous les deux comment cacher leurs cicatrices, si ce n'est faire semblant.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmura-t-elle sincèrement. L'homme avait sûrement dû être un mari attentif et un bon père. Le regret sur son visage était déchirant. Il haussa simplement les épaules et se racla la gorge :

« C'est le passé. Juste pour que tu le saches, pour que tu ne l'apprennes pas de quelqu'un d'autre par accident. Oh, et je serai sûrement plus affectueux. Ajouta-t-il en souriant. T'embrasser la joue plus souvent, te complimenter…pas que ça va être difficile pour moi, tu es très attirante. »

Ses joues rosirent à nouveau et elle regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise avec son regard appréciateur. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, sa voix s'était adoucie :

« Je suis désolé Teresa, de t'impliquer là-dedans.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondit-elle. Aucun mal n'a été fait. Dois-je vous redonner l'anneau ?

- Non, garde-le pour l'instant, tu dois t'habituer à lui. Il fit une pause, puis ajouta : Nous aurons une semaine chargée une fois arrivés à Londres. Mieux vaut se reposer maintenant. »

Teresa acquiesça et s'allongea. Jane éteignit les lumières et s'installa à côté d'elle. Après un dernier regard prudent à l'alliance à son doigt, elle ferma les yeux et dériva dans un sommeil paisible.

-Slave-

Le jour de débarquement, le temps était doux et même s'il était frisquet, il demeurait agréable. Les contours des frontières anglaises en vue avaient provoquées l'excitation dans la foule des passagers, voulant enfin être sur la terre ferme. Teresa était restée à la rambarde tout le temps, fascinée par le nouvel environnement. Des maisons sales, des gens marchant sur le côté, les saluant parfois, la Tamise et sa –elle devait l'admettre à contrecœur- mauvaise odeur, la météo différente et l'atmosphère, les ponts passants au-dessus du fleuve, plus loin dans la ville les toits des immeubles –était-ce le célèbre Big Ben là-bas ? Oh, d'accord, ils n'étaient pas encore dans Londres- une fine lumière dans les rues étroites, des animaux courant partout…

Il fallut un jour entier pour atteindre le port de Londres et quelques heures pour arrimer le navire à quai et installer l'escalier afin de permettre aux passagers de descendre à terre. Dès qu'elle eut posé le premier pied sur la terre ferme, Teresa se sentie étourdie. Jane expliqua que c'était dû au fait qu'elle s'était habituée à l'instabilité de la mer. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Mashburn et l'autre couple. Quelques hommes transportèrent leurs bagages dans deux fiacres et ils s'en allèrent vers la résidence temporaire de Harper.

Pendant le trajet, Teresa ne put faire autre chose que de regarder à l'extérieur, aussi excitée qu'une enfant, les mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre du fiacre. Le bruit des marchands, les chevaux, les artisans, les gens qui marchaient, criaient, les chevaux qui hennissaient, les chiens qui aboyaient, tout semblait bouger si rapidement que cela lui semblait impressionnant. Elle venait de la campagne après tout, et ses seules expériences de la ville avaient été lorsqu'elle…et bien, qu'elle était vendue et tout. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se disait, ni aux réactions des autres. A ses yeux, le trajet dans la ville fut beaucoup trop court, et bientôt ils se dirigèrent vers des résidences plus propres. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison grande et propre. Immédiatement, la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie à la vision du manoir de Jane lui manqua. C'était un bâtiment agréable, mais froid. Très différent du coloré auquel elle était maintenant habituée.

Passées les clôtures blanches et formelles, ils furent conduits dans un hall par une femme de chambre, enlevèrent leurs manteaux puis finalement conduits dans une grande salle à manger. Une femme portant une robe rouge élégante et classe, les cheveux relevés dans une coiffure sophistiquée, deux chignons encadrants son visage adorable et espiègle, les accueillit.

« Patrick, Walter. Dit-elle en premier avant de se tourner vers les domestiques. Grace, M. Rigsby, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer. Finit-elle en regardant Teresa. Jane la présenta.

« Teresa Lisbon. Elle va se faire passer pour ma femme pendant notre séjour. »

Une expression curieuse passa sur son visage. Harper avait plutôt l'air intriguée et la regarda fixement. Teresa soutint son regard avec un air de défi et lui renvoya son regard. La femme fronça les sourcils avant d'en revenir à Jane, n'essayant même pas de baisser la voix ou de cacher son scepticisme :

« Es-tu sûr de ton choix Jane ? Elle semble un peu…jeune ? Ne sera-t-elle pas intimidée par Byron ? Je veux dire, ce type est un salop et un séducteur, et il aime les jeunes femmes. J'ai entendu dire que lorsque l'esclavage était toujours légal, il aimait s'acheter des esclaves sexuels. Il a été très clair avec moi également, même si je suis supposée être fiancée à l'un de ses potentiels associés. »

Jane rit simplement à son ton dégoûté et pris le bras de Teresa sous le sien, après lui avoir lancé un regard affectueux. La jeune femme le remarqua à peine, trop occupé à regarder Harper. Elle ne la connaissait même pas et la jugeait déjà parce qu'elle avait l'air un peu jeune ?

« Je pense que je peux me débrouiller seule, merci beaucoup. Gronda-t-elle à son aînée. Et je ne pense pas que Jane ait besoin de votre consentement pour faire ce qu'il veut. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez sa nourrice. »

Van Pelt et Rigsby la regardèrent avec amusement, alors qu'Harper la fixait à nouveau, cette fois-ci stupéfaite.

« Elle m'a assommé et donné un coup de poing le même jour, même en sachant que j'allais être son patron. Ajouta Jane avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Teresa, elle est têtue et suffisamment intelligente. »

Etait-ce de la fierté qu'elle avait sentie dans sa voix ? Se demanda-t-elle. Un sentiment de chaleur envahit son estomac lorsqu'il la regarda avec un doux sourire, et elle lui sourit en retour.

En coulisses, Van Pelt sourit en connaissance de cause. Si elle faisait confiance à son instinct sur ce coup, les choses promettaient d'être intéressantes…

* * *

_Et voilà pour le chapitre 9 ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? __. Le petit bouton review est super pour donner son avis… )._

_Merci encore de suivre et de commenter cette traduction ! _

**Et puisque vous êtes très gentils et très patients, voici un petit extrait du prochain chapitre :**

_« Je veux dire, Continua Mme Byron, ignorant le regard d'avertissement de son mari. Que beaucoup de gens se marient pour l'argent ou la fierté d'avoir un conjoint séduisant… »_

_La dernière phrase effaça les dernières miettes de tolérance qu'elle avait envers la pompeuse Miss Je-Sais-Tout. _

_« Le jour où j'ai rencontré Jane a été une bénédiction ! Arrêtez d'insinuer qu'il y aurait quelque chose de malsain dans notre relation. » Trancha Teresa avec colère. _

_Le silence se fit à table, mais elle s'en fichait. Son regard était fixé sur la femme qui était maintenant choquée. Eh bien, elle l'avait bien cherchée. _

_« Il est peut-être arrogant, moqueur, envahissant, curieux et n'agit jamais comme il est supposé le faire en société, mais c'est un homme bon ! Nous nous sommes mariés pour une raison, Mme Byron, et même s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, ce ne sont certainement pas vos affaires. »_


	10. Note

_Bonjour tout le monde, _

_Voilà, je sais, je suis une traductrice indigne. J'ai lâchement abandonné mon poste, je vous ai laissés sur votre faim après ce chapitre 9 mouvementé, et je me suis volatilisée. Je n'ai plus donné aucun signe de vie, et je suis sûre que certaines demanderaient bien à John Le Rouge de venir me rendre une petite visite ;). Enfin bref, passons à l'annonce que je souhaitais faire._

_J'arrête de traduire Slave, je pense que ma longue absence ne laissait pas beaucoup place à l'espoir. Pourquoi ? Me direz-vous. Les raisons habituelles, je ne vais pas inventer je-ne-sais quelle excuse bidon alors que la vérité est très simple : je n'ai plus le temps. Je suis en première maintenant, première Littéraire, et c'est beaucoup de travail. Je m'en sors, mais ça prend du temps, comme tout travail bien fait. Slave aussi était un travail que je voulais bien faire, et j'ai dû choisir. _

_La talentueuse auteure de cette fiction est prévenue et comprend mon choix, et je profite de cette note pour la remercie chaleureusement de m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fiction, d'avoir été si patiente et si présente. Je sais que vous mourrez certainement de savoir la suite. C'est pourquoi j'insite toute personne sérieuse et moins occupée que moi à proposer à ShunKickShunKers de reprendre la traduction là où je l'ai laissée. Ca lui fera sans doute plaisir, et avant tout cela fera plaisir à tous ceux que j'ai laissé sur leur faim avec absence. _

_Voilà pour ma note, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à me planquer pour éviter John Le Rouge, en attendant je vous souhaite de suivre encore longtemps Mentalist comme je le fais, je vous souhaite d'imaginer encore de nombreuses histoires entre Jane et Lisbon, et par-dessus tout de vous éclater en en lisant ! Il y a plein d'auteurs géniaux sur , des auteurs avec des idées farfelues, des idées insensées, mais des idées brillantes avant tout. Alors lisez ! _

_A la revoyure, _

_F._


End file.
